An Uchiha Christmas Carol
by Blade Redwind
Summary: Visited by three Ghosts in a Narutoverse version of Dicken's classic tale, Sasuke must endure a front seat view of his life, past, present and future to ultimately decide if his actions, his goals, are really worth pursuing. 4 part one-shot.
1. Part I

**An Uchiha Christmas Carol**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**Part I**

**..**

**.**

Bits of of powder-white began to fall while the dimming of the sun fell beneath the distant edge of the west. Slowly, the world around him was gradually engulfed in a methodical plethora of darkness, of blue black inky skies flitting with crystal specs.

Scraggly, leafless trees surrounded the lone wolf on the white covered path. The cold air, the night breeze, which disarrayed his ebony strands did not appear to outwardly bother him. His features were flat and unfeeling. His eyes were cold, hard and calculating. He looked at one with the element and yet wholly oblivious to it all at once.

The moon began to shine a dim light across the countryside. Shadows caressed across his features and the sounds of the night seemed the fade into the background. He blocked it all out.

His booted footsteps crunched the snow beneath his feet as he made his way towards the entrance of a dim, underground facility. Everything from the outdoor world was immediately quieted and replaced by the dimming drops of water condensation across stone within.

_Sasuke..._

He stopped walking as the air around him felt colder, icier. His coal orbs narrowed as he watched the hot air from his mouth become cloudier in the night air which seeped in. Barely, his head turned to look behind him as he readied himself for a defensive. However, the moment he did so, everything seemed to lessen.

There was nothing behind him save the light from the entrance many paces and the blinking torchlight along the walls.

"Hn..."

He continued his trek onward as he deactivated his Sharingan. There was no genjustsu.. no chakra signature.. The feeling of the night air becoming colder was a matter of nature he cared little about, nothing more.

_Sasuke..._

He stopped again just before rounding a corner. Faintly, from the corner of his eye, he saw a figure. The moment was quick and made the calculating Avenger's eyes widen in what some might liken to disbelief. But, the moment he blinked, the figure was gone and nothing remained.

He stared at the space where the figure stood, eyes narrowing as he gripped the corner wall. It took him another moment before he reactivated the Sharingan and scanned the area for any signs of intrusion, of genjutsu. He looked long and hard, as if trying to prove to himself that something was going on here beyond his own mind toying with him.

And yet... nothing.

A growl escaped him this time as he turned on his heel and began to move with more direction down the hall to wards his sleeping quarters.

"Sasuke."

He snapped around, withdrawing Kusanagi and held the edge of the blade mere inches from the perpetrator's throat. Sasuke could feel his own blood, heartbeat, ringing in his ears.

"Are you alright... Sauske-kun?" the malicious voice of Kabuto echoed smoothly as he held his hands up, mockingly, to show he wasn't there to harm Orochimaru's little 'pet'.

Another moment passed before Sasuke closed his eyes and withdrew his blade with a, 'hn' in response. He sheathed Kusanagi and turned to continue on at a much slower pace than before.

"The holiday season getting to you, dear Sasuke-kun?"

He ignored the grating direction of Kabuto's words and disappeared into the shadows. The echoes of screams and chains rattling in the background could be attributed to all the experiments further below ground. Still, for once, they seemed to only heighten his nerves and he couldn't block them out. As he opened the door to his room, he couldn't stop himself from slamming it to shut out, to muffle the cries and anguish.

Kusanagi and the rope ties about his waist were removed. Both set against the wall and on the floor next to a small fireplace before he sat down in a worn chair in front of it. Despite the heat he knew to be present, however, he just couldn't get warm enough. The chill coursed his veins and pricked his flesh like small senbons.

"I hate Christmas..." he whispered in the dark to no one in particular as he stared into the flames, leaning his cheek on his open hand, elbow on an armrest. He hated the cold, the white everywhere. He hated the music, the songs, the way people acted. He hated the smells and the colors.

There many things Uchiha Sasuke disliked; however, Christmas was something he hated. It wasn't a holiday for him. It was another day in life, another tick to scratch off in his endless search for his brother. He had more important things to do than bother with it or anyone else who liked it for that matter. He supposed it was a blessing that it would be far from ridiculous for any of his current comrades to want to celebrate it. It would be silly to even allow it to cross his mind.

Having just come from a mission for Orochimaru which forced him to travel through congested areas festered with bells, wreathes, songs and promotion of good cheer did nothing more than blacken his mood to a point that wasn't normal for even him.

It reminded him of things he could not get back, things he could not change and of things he had to do or was better off forgetting about completely.

His eyes narrowed suddenly as the flames of the fire flickered violently for a moment and a gust of something unholy spanned the room, causing icy air to run tiny pricks across his flesh. He somehow refrained from jumping as the click of a door was heard. His head snapped towards the door and he stared at it. Who would dare--.

No one was there...

He swallowed as the chill in the room increased and slowly turned his head back towards--.

He froze.

The cold in the room was no longer the cause of his body temperature. He felt frigid. For once in a long time, he couldn't find the will to move. It hadn't been since the fight with Orochimaru in the Forest of Death he felt this afraid or too without thought to to even barely breathe.

The entity before him was tall and retained a perpetual frown. His eyes were chilling in the harshness. His entire form was wisping a blue-electric energy that Sasuke knew to _not_ to be chakra. He didn't know how he knew, he just did.

"_Sasuke..._" the voice from the entity he stared on at with wide eyes echoed in the room.

He swallowed and blinked a few times. Somehow, he managed to stand and rub his eyes. "My eyes are playing tricks," he whispered in disbelieve as he tried to gain clarity.

"_You will listen to me!_" the dark haired male bellowed loudly enough to make the walls of the room shake.

Sasuke stepped back, which ended him falling into his seat as he stared up at the figure before him wide eyed and unsure. It just couldn't be real! He was _not_ staring at the man he once called his Otosan.

"You're not real," he whispered in speculation. "You can't be... you're..."

"_Dead?_" he said with cold eyes while rattling the chains hanging off his form.

Sasuke said nothing.

"_I am._"

He was staring at a ghost...? Ghost weren't real.. He suddenly tried to pinch himself, thinking he was asleep. Perhaps he'd dozed off in his chair.

"_That won't work, Sasuke._"

Go away, he told him mind. Wake up, he shouted. If he only willed it away he would wake up. Surely he would. "Why have you come?" he asked instead, voice even. He tried to keep it even and remain looking as though he were calm.

"_I am here about you,_" he said calmly. "_About the path you have taken and what you plan to do with your brother..._"

Sasuke wasn't entirely sure if he should be relieved or not. "Then you know what I am trying to do, what I am trying to make right. For you and Okasan. For all of the Uchiha."

"_I am here to tell you to stop! If you continue on this path, my son, you will find yourself unhappy and lost in a web of despair... alienated and unloved or remembered..._" As he spoke, waving about his hands, the chains rattled about his body.

"But, I'm doing this for you!" he couldn't help but snap out loudly in disbelief with feelings of betrayal coursing his veins. "What he did--!"

"_Silence!_" he shouted, his face twisted in rage and frustration. "_Do you see these chains, Sasuke? These binds that tie me? Do you know why I have them?_"

He said nothing.

"_They are the result of my life and my misdeeds against those around me. Against your mother, you and your brother._"

"I don't... understand..." he said slowly, confused.

His father sighed. "_Your brother was trying to save Konoha from the Uchiha, Sasuke... I was trying to help end the village. Myself and the elders were more concerned with power and control than we were with loyalty and our loved ones. And for that I am forever tied, bound, with these chains,_"he motion to them,"_for the rest of eternity. You would do well to heed my warning and redirect your choices... your life!_"

That knowledge weighed heavily on him, causing him to take pause. However, he didn't feel it should change who he was; especially not for some dream version gone ghost of his father!

"Even if what you say is true, what Itachi did to the clan, those who were innocent in the plot of the elders... children... cannot be overlooked."

"_And those who are responsible for ordering him into such a drastic coarse will eventually face punishment, my son. Can you not see where you have already lost part of yourself on this journey, this path bent of revenge and death? Can you not see those you have hurt and left behind in tears?_"

He looked away from his father. "Nothing matters but the goal. I accepted that when I left Konoha..."

"_There is no convincing you, is there?_"

Silence was met with his father's question.

"_Very well, my son... but know this... tonight, you will be visited by three ghosts at three separate times, who will take you on a journey of Christmas Past, Present and Future. I pray, for your sake, my son, that by morning, you are not the man I see before me..._"

Before he could formulate a response, a reply, a great gust of wind blew throughout the room, rattling many things and then left. His door slammed shut and it all stopped. Sasuke opened his eyes and lowered his hands and realized... the room was empty.

He wasn't sure just then if what he had seen was real, or a result of some side effect in the underground facility. He couldn't say with certainty that he'd been hallucinating the entire time. However, as the chill fully left the room he felt he needed sleep.

"Hn.." he muttered as he stood and moved across the room to his bed. It didn't matter, by morning his life would go on as it was. It was a mute point to try an rationalize it.

_~Humbug!~_

He tossed and turned in his sleep, feeling restless. Chin-length strands of ebony caressed his features, looking mussed and upset by all his tossing and turning. He muttered softly in his deepened state, dark eyes jerking beneath long lashes. An arm was placed over his forehead and he turned with a groan.

For a few hours he'd been an out of it. He supposed it didn't help much that he was normally up late and got little sleep on a regular basis. His mouth felt dry. Eventually after a few more minutes passed, after a few more times turning in bed and some small curses, Sasuke decided to get up and get a drink.

When he went to go pull his legs to the side and sit up, he found he couldn't move them. He tried again and frowned as he opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling. but instead of being face with stone above him, the last Uchiha found himself staring at two black eyes similar to his own shielded by... orange goggles?

He blinked.

The surprise quickly left him as the intruder laughed softly. In return Sasuke scowled and moved to push whoever it was off of him; but, he his hands quickly met with air when he sat up.

"You know, you shouldn't push people," the brat said just before he stuck out his tongue.

It... it was a kid... a little runt of a kid no older than maybe 12? 13? He couldn't tell. Why in the hell was a kid sitting on his legs? Was this Kabuto's idea of a joke? Had Orochimaru sent him in some perverse idea of a game?

"I don't know who you are," he whispered in cool indifference, "but, I advise you leave."

"Didn't you get the memo?" he brat asked, brow raised and his lips pursed in half confusion.

Sasuke glared at him. The kid was pushing his patience.

"You know what I'm talking about. From Fugaku-sama? He was suppose to tell ya I'd be coming." The kid frowned now, scratching his head in a way that reminded him of Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he looked at the kid a bit more carefully. His top was dark blue, the collar lined in orange. Bit of it were also trimmed in that same outrageous color Naruto preferred. His shorts were a dull, earthy brown and a shinobi standard pouch rested on his hip. Bandages covered his calves and loose collared sandals booted his feet. His brown strands were just as spiky as his former rival's. If he didn't know any better he's say he was related to Naruto... but, the red and white Uchiha fan on his breast had him taking pause.

"Who are you?" the older asked, forgetting his anger a moment.

The kid saluted and gave a brash grin that made his eyes close. "Uchiha Obito at your service! And..!" he edged on with a charismatic smirk as he pointed at Sasuke, "Your guide to the past! Ghost number one, Ghost of Christmas Past! You ready, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"I don't have time for this," he muttered, finally dislodging his legs so he could stand.

"Phhhffft!" he boy let out a sound to his back as Sasuke heard him stand on his bed, bouncing. His keen senses picked up that his hands were on his hips in a matter-o-fact sorta manner. "Time is all you have, Sasuke. Time lost and time to gain. Now, if you're done thinking you have a choice in this, I'd be happy for you to take my hand so we can get this started. I do have other people to visit tonight, ya know. And my old excuses don't hold as well with the guys up stairs as they use to for Kakashi, ok?"

This was ludicrous, he surmised as he moved to grab Kusanagi and leave the room. He was going to break Kabuto's legs this time. Orochimaru might have a screw loose; but, he wouldn't be stupid enough to do something like this. Kabuto, on the other hand, had no sense of self preservation.

Sasuke opened the door and shut it behind him as soon as he exited into the hall. However, once closed, and once he looked around, he realized he hadn't gone anywhere. Sasuke had entered right back into his own. And the little brat was staring at him, frowning.

"I can do this all night; but, I'd rather not. Now please," he said as he held out his hand from atop his bed, "your hand."

"This has to be a nightmare," he muttered.

"It's not; but, if it is, what do you have to lose over it? Sleep?" Obito smirked. "Take my hand, grumpy Gus."

Sasuke resisted him one more time by activating his Sharingan; but, like earlier in the evening, it revealed no resulting genjutsu. His eyes were flawless. They revealing any slight of hand. If they weren't showing the truth of this scheme... then he really was dreaming... or it was real.

"Are you afraid... Sasuke?" the kid suddenly egged on with a wry, telling smirk.

His eyes flashed suddenly.

"You must be."

"I am not," he snapped, "afraid of anything. Much less a runt who claims he's a ghost sent here to make me a better person."

"Then take my hand, Sasuke... if you're really not." He wiggled his fingers in a silly manner. "I bet Naruto would do it. He's a much better shinobi, after all."

That did it, he decided. An instant later, he found his hand closing around Obito's open one. "Then show me, spirit. And I'll show you if I can handle it or not."

"Indeed," the kid laughed out was he waved his hand as the room became engulfed in a flood of blinding white... light....

_~"It is a fair, even-handed, noble adjustment of things, that while there is infection in disease and sorrow, there is nothing in the world so irresistibly contagious as laughter and good-humour."~_

When the cloud of white light faded like a pulling of wave from a sandy shore Sasuke blinked his eyes open and stared at the scene before him. Snow, like before, fell freely. Lights were strung and gathered everywhere about him from house to house. Hundreds of people bearing the clan symbol on their clothing somewhere moved about the streets and laughed. They smiled. In front of a market store a group caroled in unison. A handful of people stood before them, enjoying the music. Somewhere, not far away, a large wreathe hung about a red and white fan painted on a stone wall. Children threw snowballs at one another while garbed in warm clothing associated with the season.

"Wow, those were the days," the spirit, Obito, suddenly said as he came to stand next to him along a street corner next to an open store front.

"Where are we..?"

"Where? It'd be better to ask _when_, actually. You don't recognize it? Not even a little?"

No, he knew, he just wanted to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"This is the main shopping district of the Uchiha compound about...hm..." he counted on his fingers. "..eleven years ago."

And then he knew. Not because of of Obito's response, no, but because of the voice that suddenly shouted to his right as the little boy exited the store. His eyes suddenly softened in a way they hadn't in many, many years...

"Aniki! Aniki!" the voice laughed out. "Do you think she'll like it?" the little child asked with glee in his voice. His face was broadened by a smile, his eyes hidden by his large grin. He was wrapped in a warm, thick, blue coat and his legs were swathed in black pants. Black shinobi sandals were replaced by whole, covering boots. His short, black hair was a crazy mess and half covered in white flecks from the snow falling.

The much taller boy, one Sasuke knew to be no older than ten, knelt before him with a small smile as he placed his hand on his shoulder, looking down at the red and white wrapped box. "She'll love it, Sasuke. We should get home though. She'll be worried."

The boy smiled again and nodded. When the older stood he took his hand and both moved to walk down the strip.

Sasuke stood, staring, unable to say anything. He didn't see the small Obito staring at him with a curious look before he said, "Come on, we're not done yet." He gave his back a small pat and urged him forward to follow the duo.

He did so, without argument, his eyes transfixed. He didn't think he'd be able to argue even if he wanted to. The vision of a much kinder version of his bother and himself felt like an odd drug permeating his senses. He wasn't sure how much he could take if this was just the start of his long journey tonight.

"Can we stop by the park?" the younger asked.

Itachi sighed. "Okasan will be worried if we take too long, Sasuke."

The little boy pouted and looked down, but, he did not argue.

Itachi frowned and raised his brows at him as they trudged along. He looked to be thinking and finally sighed. "Alright. One game. Then we go home, alright?"

The little boy's face immediately brightened. "Only one! I promise!"

"Race you," Itachi smarted off, breaking into a run.

"No fair, Aniki!" he called out and he held tight to his gift and ran after his brother.

Laughter echoed from both children as they raced down the path. Sasuke, the one watching these event transpire, needed little urging to race after them with Obito. Moments later they found themselves at a small playground. Already, both children were were grabbing fistfulls of white flakes and rolling them into a ball. They laughed and cried out as they threw them back and forth, dodging and trying to hit the other while avoiding being hit.

It was quite obvious from the structure of the event that Itachi could have beaten the little Sasuke with little problem at all; but, he didn't try to. Many times, without the smaller boy noticing, he allowed himself to be hit, faking pain and smiling at the joviality of the game. In the end there was no determined winner and two children were left laughing together in the snow, exhausted but happy.

"Who do you think won?" Obito suddenly asked, half breaking Sasuke's trance.

"It didn't really matter.. the winner," he whispered, trying to hide his pain.

"Looks like a silly game, though. Who'd wanna waste their time doing that, anyway?" Obito asked with well falsified distaste. "Snowballs... you get all wet and cold...Bleah."

Sasuke, not really realizing it, allowed the tiniest of smiles. "We didn't care. We didn't care who won or how cold we got. It was just about enjoying the moment. He and I didn't get many of them..."

Obito smiled, leaving it at that as he turned his eyes back to the two boys now resting in the snow.

"Time to go, Otouto."

"Alright," the little boy agreed, trying to hide his disappointment as he stood and dusted snow off his legs and coat. His present was picked up off the edge of a slide before he took his brother's hand again and followed him out of the park and back home.

Obito didn't have to urge him this time as he went after the two. Both unseen watchers carefully trailed after the Uchiha brothers silently.

He watched as the two headed up the walk and up the stairs into the traditional Japanese style house he once called home. Laughter echoed from the smaller version of himself as Itachi helped him onto his shoulders and carried him through the threshold, present in hand. Both Obito and Sasuke were right on their heels, following slowly behind about two paces in distance.

"Okasan!" the little one called out. "Okasan!" the little boy frowned when no one answered him. "Maybe they're upstairs, Aniki," the boy said as he looked down at the top of Itachi's head.

"Maybe," he whispered in reply before setting the child down and taking his hand. "Let's go see."

Quietly, the duo made their way up the wooden stairs and onto the second floor.

Sasuke followed behind, a sense of foreboding slowly starting to build. He and Obito remained at the top of the stairs, watching on as yelling was heard not but one door down where the two brothers stopped. Itachi, he watched, held up a finger to his lips as he faced little Sasuke, urging him to be silent.

"But, Nee anata, it's Christmas...!"

"I don't give a damn if it's his birthday, Mikoto! He has responsibilities to this clan and I will see to it that he is fit and ready when the time comes for him to execute them."

"Please.. what about Sasuke..? He sees him so little... can't you see this night means so much to him..? To me, my husband?"

"I am doing this for all of us. Itachi understands his place. Sasuke should learn that duty comes before pleasure."

"He's but a child, Fugaku..."

"And I was a child when my hands first became coated in the blood of my enemies in the Great Third War. My children will not be weak, wife. You will do well to learn that now."

Silence echoed on after this.

"Very well, husband..."

Both brothers stepped back a good many paces on the stairs to make it look as though they'd just come home when they're father exited the room and came into the hall.

Both Sasuke and Obito were forced to move back as well.

"Good, your home. Let's go," the clan leader ordered Itachi as he passed both siblings to move down the stairs. Sasuke, the older, didn't have time to move, and felt the odd sensation of his father passing _through_ him.

He watched on, trying to regain himself, as the smaller, younger version of himself looked up at his older brother with a sadness in his eyes. He watched as Itachi knelt and spoke softly to him. "Go on and keep Okasan company... I'll be home soon. Ok?"

"I want to come with you," he whispered back.

"I know," he said and smiled in return, looking to be forcing it. He ruffled his hair. "I promise I'll wake you up when I get back. Then we can have fun waiting up for Santa-sama, alright?"

"But..."

"Now, Itachi!" his father bellowed from downstairs.

"Be good, Otouto. I'll be back." In a blink, Itachi poked his forehead and moved down the stairs, through both onlookers as his father had done before him. This time, though, the older Sasuke didn't allow himself to be bothered by it. No, all he could see was that small boy before him, on the top of the stairs, with tears daring to fall from his eyes as he tried to be strong and not hate a man who'd sired him.

"Bye... Aniki..." the child whispered before tightening his hold on the gift for his mother and turning to go down the hall.

"Poor kid," Obito whispered with a sigh. "Terrible shame, ya know? No family should be broken up on such a holiday. Really kills the spirit..."

"He grew from it, though," Sasuke replied distantly, strongly. "It made him a better person."

Faintly, they both heard crying in the other room. The crying of a very weather worn woman and the soft comforting murmurs of a boy trying to ease his mother's grief by giving her something.

The sound silenced him as he followed Obito toward the room slowly, somehow willing his feet to go even though he didn't want to. "Can we leave now, spirit? Are we done?"

"No," the child replied as both stood at the entrance to the room and looked on.

"Don't cry, Okasan. Look, I got you something." The small child no older than five held out the box laced with a red ribbon.

She looked surprised to see him, and forced a smile as she took the gift. "Sasuke... Thank you," she whispered wiping her eyes. "I'm ah..." she paused, obviously trying to regain herself, black eyes filled with sadness. "I'm sorry your Aniki couldn't stay..."

Little Sasuke forced a smile. "It's ok..."

Her smile was wane in return. "Your father loves you, Sasuke... he doesn't mean..."

The little boy looked down as she took the gift, still trying to contain his emotions. "It's alright... it's for the clan... and that's important... I just..."

Her eyes softened on him as she sat there, looking at her child. All watched as a small tear hit the floor from the little boy.

"I just wish..." his voice trembled.

In a moment Mikoto had her little boy wrapped in a tight embrace while he cried on her shoulder. "I know, Sasuke... I _know_...It's ok...I'm here..." The little child wouldn't see her quiet tears falling as she held him to her chest. Nor would he hear her whisper, "It's not fair..."

Dark, coal orbs, of a much older male, turned away as he couldn't look on anymore.

"Sometimes people just don't understand the terrible weight they leave on a kid... it sucks... I tell ya..." Obito muttered, frowning.

"I wish to go, spirit. Let me leave this place..."

Obito nodded. "Next stop... coming up," he whispered as he took Sasuke hand and waved his free one. Once again, the world around the duo became a haze of light and Sasuke could help but giving one more lingering look on the scene before him, pain quietly hidden in his dark orbs.

_~"Men's courses will foreshadow certain ends, to which, if persevered in, they must lead," said Scrooge. "But if the courses be departed from, the ends will change. Say it is thus with what you show me!"~_

The moment faded as quickly as the first. Again, the presence of white was everywhere; but, this time there were no falling flakes. People walked about in the middle of Konoha below. He realized quickly, this time, both he and his guide stood on top of a roof.

He began to ask where they were this time, but, realized the silliness of that question. "When are we, spirit?"

Obito grinned next to him, hands in his pockets. "Hey there, fly boy, you're catching on." When Sasuke raised a brow he chuckled. "Man, you're exactly like, Kakashi, you know that?"

He wasn't sure if he should take that as an insult or a compliment. "How do you know him?" he asked instead.

"Old partner. Back in the day. Anyway, though, we're not here about my past, we're here about yours. So! Let's get started!" He grabbed onto Sasuke's sleeve and laughed at the shock which crossed his features when they fell _through_ the roof and onto the floor inside of the building.

He laughed still. "I love doing that to people."

Sasuke scowled as he regained his composure. He opened his mouth to rattle off a remark when a familiar voice cut him off.

"Sakura-chan! Look! Look at the tree!"

"Haven't you ever seen a Christmas tree before, Naruto?"

"Well, yeah," the voice replied sheepishly, "Just not one that big! Hokage-sama went all out, eh?"

"Hn..." another muttered not long after. "Waste of money..."

"Heh... you'd say that, bastard."

"And only a child would think a oversized, overpriced and over decorated atrocity of nature was something to be amazed by, dropout."

"Eash, who killed your Christmas spirit?"

"Hn..."

Sasuke looked on at three from the second floor balcony where he stood with them and Obito. Both looker-ons were perhaps ten feet from the troop.

He recalled this moment with instant clarity. It was the first Christmas party he celebrated in Konoha with his team. Every year, the Hokage rented out every space in the village surrounding the middle center square and invited all that wanted to come and enjoy the festivities of the holiday. Outside and inside would be overflowing with people. Those few Shinobi who volunteered, and some rookies, took shifts with others to guard the outer walls.

Everyone dressed for the occasion, he noted, as he looked on at his team, himself from many years ago. His eyes drifted to Sakura. He couldn't quite help it really. Her hair was up and stuck with decorative sticks. Her dress, short and pink with hints of red trim, suited her perfectly.

"Do you like my dress, Sasuke-kun?" she asked softly, smiling.

The younger boy, made no expression and shrugged.

Naruto, however, smiled brightly. "I think you looked lovely, Sakura-chan."

"Thanks, Naruto," she replied, her eyes still on Sasuke as she kept her smile in place, serene and unwavering.

Below, music started and distracted the children easily as all three looked below. A few handfuls of dancers began the motions in the large ballroom. Kimonos and skirts shimmered in the twinkling lights.

Sasuke looked over as Sakura sighed between her teammates in a longing manner. "I wish someone would ask me to dance," she breathed wistfully.

"I'll dance with you, Sakura-chan," Naruto offered with a grin.

Younger Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You'll step all over her toes, dropout."

"Ha! Bet I can dance better than you!"

Sakura's mouth opened and closed as she tried to speak, but the boys wouldn't let her, she was all but ignored.

"Doubt it."

Naruto grinned, foxily, whisker marks enhancing his deviousness. "Care to put it to the test?" He looked over at Sakura.

Sasuke frowned. "Why would I waste my time?"

Naruto laughed. "I knew it! I _am_ better than you, bastard! You're just too chicken to admit it!"

Sasuke's jaw set. "Fine, let's go."

"Good! Then Sakura can be the judge. We'll each dance with her one song."

"Hn.. fine."

The pink haired shinobi's mouth opened to argue. Anyone could tell this is not what she had in mind when she said she wanted to dance with someone tonight.

"I'll go first," Naruto offered as he took Sakura's hand and led her towards the stairs, drug her actually, Sasuke quick on their heels.

Both Obito and the older stepped out of the way as the three passed.

"Quite competitive, weren't you?" Obito commented idly as they followed the trio.

The older Uchiha rolled his eyes in response. "He was an idiot."

"And you hate losing," he rebutted with a grin. "Or maybe you just hate losing to Naruto?"

"Hn..."

Nothing else was said as both watched on while Naruto led Sakura onto the dance floor for the next song and younger Sasuke stood on the sidelines with the ghostly duo behind him.

Sadly, for the blond, the younger version of himself had been right. Naruto had no real talent for dancing. Through the coarse of the dance he stepped on his female partner's feet at least fifteen times. It couldn't be helped really. The demon container danced like he fought, rash, quickly and without too much thought. But, for her credit, Sakura smiled through the pain and encouraged him---even if her eyes looked ready to kill.

"Wow, he really does have two left feet... what a moron..." Obito muttered, eyes blinking.

"Naruto was never afraid to try, even if he failed. Challenging himself was the important part," he murmured, voice lost in the moment. It was more like he was talking to himself and not the ghost.

"Still, that's self abuse. I'm surprised she hasn't hit him yet."

Sasuke chuckled, not really noticing he did it. "I was too."

"Alright, my turn," the Uchiha muttered as Naruto handed Sakura off to him. When the next song started everything faded for the elder watcher. All he could see and hear was them.

"I ah... I'm sorry Naruto roped you into this... I ah... wasn't trying to.. ya know... trick you into dancing with me..." she fumbled over her words, trying to come up with excuses as he fluidly moved around the floor with her. She wouldn't even meet his eyes. Especially when he didn't say anything. Her sigh must have bothered him, because he replied, eventually.

"If you could endure that idiot stepping all over your feet without hitting him then I suppose you deserve at least one decent dance..."

The blush that crept along her downcast features wasn't lost on either.

"You have to look up at me. You'll trip if you watch my feet," he muttered, sounding irritated as usual.

"Oh.. ah, sorry, Sasuke-kun." Her eyes drifted up slowly, landing on his chest, her face red as a cherry.

"My face, Sakura." When she didn't the hand on her waist quickly moved her chin up so her eyes met his, wide and worried. Quickly, before the next turn though, he placed it back on her waist, moving it behind to her lower back when he had to force her into a tighter turn because she wasn't paying attention. She would have stepped on his toes, but he saved it quickly with that.

Oddly... his hand didn't move. He told himself he couldn't be bothered to do so.

"Th...thank you," she breathed, looking stiff and cloistered. Her grip was tight on his shoulder and he felt the barest of a shake emanate off her body as she blushed to the tips of her ears. Suddenly, the image struck him as adorable and he smirked.

"Relax, or you'll fall all over me. That and I'm getting tired of forcing you into the movements, Sakura."

"I'm so--."

"And quit apologizing. It doesn't suit you. Just do it."

"I... I'm trying..." she whispered, obviously out of her element. Quickly, he realized, perhaps pushing her wasn't going to help. He didn't know why he opted to change his tactics. Beating Naruto was the farthest from his mind that moment.

"Close your eyes, Sakura..."

"But.."

"Close them. Trust me and I'll do the rest."

"...O..ok." And just like that, she did.

He'd been right. When she stopped seeing him, stopped seeing everything, she had to trust him and allowed him to help lead her through the steps swiftly, gracefully and fluidly. He felt a sense of unexpected joy burst in his chest as the tiniest of smiles crept along her face.

"Open your eyes." When she started to, he said, "Slowly... but focus on me. Nothing else." When she did, her smile was infectious. Her fear and nervousness was gone. She continued to move with him.

"You're smiling..." she whispered in disbelief.

Was he? He couldn't force himself to scowl. Even as he tried to the song came to an end.

"Thank you... for that," she said kindly. "You didn't have to... but, it made my night..."

He didn't reply as he led her off the floor and back to Naruto with a few other dancers taking a break.

"So, Sakura-chan! Who won?" Naruto bounced in anticipation.

She hesitated a moment and looked over at Sasuke as if he held the answer. "Well.. um..." She paused, and smiled. "You know... it was pretty close. I'd say a tie." Sasuke, behind Naruto, rolled his eyes. But, a small smirk told the pinkette he knew the truth.

"Aw, man, that blows," the blond muttered, totally missing the wink she gave his male teammate or the nod Sasuke gave in return. "Ties suck!"

"N-Naruto-k-kun..." a vague voice whispered close by the group. All three looked to see Hyuuga Hinata blushing profusely as a grinning Kiba pushed her towards them. She was dressed prettily in a white formal Kimono and her short strands were decorated with crystal clips.

Naruto blinked and, like usual, his mouth opened before he thought; but, for once, for the better. "Wow, Hinata... you look really... pretty."

Naturally, this sent the bashful Hyuuga into a series of blushes and her fingers poking together frequently in her shyness. "W-w-wo-would y-y-you like t-to... um.."

"What she wants to ask you, Naruto, is if you'd dance with her," Kiba burst out for his teammate.

Grinning, Naruto replied quickly. "Sure! Come on!" He grabbed her hand and tugged her onto the floor. As a result Sasuke and Sakura were left to themselves.

"God he's dense..." Sasuke muttered, for once starting a conversation, not really knowing why.

Sakura smiled at the two on the floor. "Yeah, a little... But, someday he'll realize it."

Sasuke snorted. "When hell freezes."

"Probably..." A pause. "Thanks... again."

He smirked. "I wasn't doing you a favor. It was just a dance, Sakura."

"Yes... but..." she hesitated, unsure if she should continue, "...it was everything... to me."

"....."

She smiled, and that was enough.

"Hey, would ya lookah that? You're not such an asshole after all, Sasuke," Obito smarted out. "I'm a little surprised."

"Shut up," he snapped, not liking one of the better parts of his time with his team, with Sakura, being turned into some mushy moment he didn't care to watch. He didn't know why he'd acted like such an idiot that night. Maybe it was because for once, Sakura wasn't acting like a gushy school girl fawning over him... but an unsure young woman instead. Perhaps it had been the night, the holiday, when things were once fonder for him and his brother. He never really knew. After that, things sorta went back to normal; but, he always remembered... and he doubted she forgot.

"Well, time to go... we have other places to be!"

Sasuke hesitated, watching closely as his younger self stood rather close to Sakura, close enough that he could recall in that moment what she smelled like... what her warmth felt like...

"Sasuke..." Obito edged. "Come on..."

"...Alright.."

The light came and again his gaze lingered.. lingered long enough to watch his smile as she met his younger version's gaze...

_"Lead on!" said Scrooge. "Lead on! The night is waning fast, and it is precious time to me, I know. Lead on, Spirit!"_

Quickly enough, he found himself removed from the light and placed in the shadow of darkness. He found himself staring at a room, dimly lit and solely occupied by one person. Her hair was cut short and cropped. Her uniform had changed only a little. But, the look in her eyes had changed much. And the grief that raced across her features... silent tears falling on the image of a team he knew well.

That... given with what he had already seem this night, tugged at him in a way he hadn't expected. Memories did that to a man. Especially when that man was watching them from a third party perspective while they played out. It was something he wasn't use to.

"Oh, Sasuke..." the voice of the girl whispered, now a year older, perhaps two, "I'm sorry... I wish... I wish you were here... " She wiped her eyes, but her tears did not lessen. She tried to smile, as she spoke from where she sat on her bed, the pale light of the moon casting a glow across her snowy pink skin.

"We're all trying hard for you. Naruto, he left, you know. Went off to work on becoming strong enough to help you beat Itachi and bring you back. I'm... trying to... Tsunade, she's teaching me medical ninjutsu... Kakashi... I don't see him much... I think..." her words broke off a moment as another series of tears took over her beautiful face. She inhaled deeply, trying to contain herself. "I think he blames himself," she spoke to the frame of team seven. "He won't say it, naturally... but, I know he does. We all do. Even Tsunade-sama remarked on it offhandedly after she gave him a mission."

She tightened her lips and relaxed them, as if trying to control her emotions physically. "Christmas really isn't the same without you. It's the second one in a row since you left I haven't been to the annual party. Do you remember the last one we went to as a team? Probably not," she rambled on in a trembling voice. "I do though.... I know... I know I use to say I loved you like a stupid idiot all the time. I don't think I ever really meant it. You were just so..." she sighed, shakily. "I wanted you to know though... I fell in love with you that night... You weren't the same boy...I still recall that one smile you gave me..."

Her voice trailed off, cracking the shell he'd gradually erected around his heart over the years. He was surprised how easily she did that, by just being herself, quiet and alone in her room.

"It's a pity..." Obito whispered. "Pretty girl like that... pining after someone for so long... avoiding going out because of how much she loves one man... pitiful, don't you think? She deserves better."

Sasuke swallowed and hardened his voice, pain made him do so. "It is. She'd be better off training than crying in her room..."

"On Christmas?"

"..."

"And what of her friends? The party? Her family?"

"If she's going to waste her time in her room, alone, she'd be better off working towards her goal."

"Ah... I see... But, she isn't alone, Sasuke... "

Silence.

"As far as she's concerned... she's spending her night, a night that holds such precious memories for her out of any other... with a man she loves..."

The only sound in the room were the quiet, stifled cries of of a girl he'd thought he long ago had abandoned all feeling for... all care... Someone he tried to forget once made him smile. A knife is what this all was, this mockery of his life, jamming a pain into his chest.

"I want to go home, spirit. Take me home. Now. I'll see no more..." he breathed in half anger, half anguish.

"Hard to watch what you have sewn, Uchiha? Painful to watch the ache you've brought on others, is it?" he half snapped in genuine punishment.

"I did what I did for my people! You have no right to judge me!" he barked out, seething now. "No _right_..!"

"I don't, do I?" the boy asked, brows raised.

Sasuke ignored the obvious, the reality that the child was once a clansmen. He turned swiftly and leaned into a wall. "Take me home, spirit. Leave me!"

And just like that, the moment he opened his eyes, he was back in his room... The fire crackling in the background as he stared up as his ceiling, heart hammering in his chest. He exhaled, trying to catch the forward momentum of the pain coiling about his system, the rush of emotions he wasn't use to dealing with.

He barely had time to catch his breath when the clock on his night stand clicked soundlessly. He looked over, startled, as a voice shouted in the room.

"U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke! Yo! Are you ready to face the youthful enlightenment of Christmas present?!"

Aw hell....

**A/N:** Soooooo... I promise I haven't forgotten about Mona. and you can't complain because I just updated Torn, the more popular of the two. But, it's Christmas, and this idea hit me like a ton of bricks. It's going to be a short, total, four chapter story. Basically three parts for three ghosts ending in an epilogue showing what Sasuke's ultimate choice is. Anyway, should only take me a couple days to finish. Then I'll go straight back to work on Mona and Torn. I'll update KMI after the new year. Promise. In case your wondering, also, this is shortly after the second part of the series when they're about 16-17 years old. Sasuke hasn't met up with Sakura and Naruto yet. Nor has he seen Sai.

I realize some people might be wondering why Sasuke seems... a bit out of character at points. But, for those if you that come to this conclusion, remember, he's seeing things no man ever does. His past is being slammed right back into his face. So, it's making him a tinsy bit more open. He's out of his element. But, if you don't like it, ah well. ^,^ Thanks for reading otherwise.

**--Blade**


	2. Part II

**An Uchiha Christmas Carol**

**..**

**.**

**Part II**

**.**

**..**

He sat up slowly, eyes wary and lips half parted as he stared on at the Green Beast himself. The 'demon' was grinning at him, teeth _fucking_ sparkling in a way that had always disturbed him to the deepest parts of his self-proclaimed black heart.

The Jounin's pose was a bit more disturbing, if one could imagine. One hand was up in the air, forefinger pointed heavenward, his right hip thrust to the side in an assuming sexy manner and his chest puffed like a lion ready to prove his pride on the plain.

Disturbing didn't even begin to scratch the surface.

Slowly, he got up from his bed with a muttered curse that was unintelligible. His bare feet hit the floor and he crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Gai to speak again. Like hell he'd actually encourage him to do so.

"Are you ready, amazing student of my rival?" Gai burst out, reaching with his hand.

Sasuke managed to suppress a visible cringe at the idea of touching Gai _anywhere_.

"It will be a journey in youth you shall never forget, young prodigy!"

"Tell me, Gai," Sasuke muttered disinterestedly, "Don't you have more important things to do?"

"Nothing is more important than saving the glory, the awesome power, of youth from the demise of their own actions! Allow me to show you the light, Sasuke!" he boomed out, thumping his chest several times with emotional tears beginning to stream down his face as he left his hand open and ready for him to take.

While he wasn't looking Sasuke really did cringe. This had to be some sick cosmic joke... He'd take that brat any day over Maito Gai. He'd take almost anyone--even Kabuto--over the Green Beast. Still, he surmised, the sooner he took his hand the sooner this would all be over and done with.

So, with a slowness likened to that of a slug, and the with the eventual quickness of ripping off a bandaid, Sasuke placed his hand in Gai's...

"Away we go! Into the night, my youthful friend! Ha ha!" The world faded from view in a way Sasuke was now, coming to grow use to. "May the star of Christmas guide us with truth and love!" he heard the Green Beast spout one more time before he was lost on the trip enhanced by white emptiness...

_~"There might have been twenty people there, young and old, but they all played, and so did Scrooge; for, wholly forgetting in the interest he had in what was going on, that his voice made no sound in their ears, he sometimes came out with his guess quite loud, and very often guessed quite right, too; for the sharpest needle, best Whitechapel, warranted not to cut in the eye, was not sharper than Scrooge; blunt as he took it in his head to be."~_

When next Sasuke opened his eyes, and they adjusted in a way he was more than quite use to, he found himself in the presence of a party. The room was large and people he hadn't seen in years were walking about, laughing, drinking, conversing and dancing. He and the spirit stood next to a table filled with cookies, candies and warm food fresh from a kitchen. Servers dressed in black, white and festive decoration set things down and offered out drinks in the room.

Chaos, that's what it was. That's what he recognized it for. Yet, it was a chaos that felt permissable... favorable and filled only with people who truly knew one another, cared for each other and had seen their loved ones past too quickly to bicker on a night more important during the year than any others. It felt like.... family. The idea felt alien to him and gave him a sense of uncertainty. It didn't seem possible that so many people could be so comfortable with one another in such a social setting, so happy... so... at ease and well wishing of one another.

Never in his life had he felt so alone in a room so filled with people.

"Ah, can you smell it, Sasuke!? Love, happiness, youth and joy! The true feeling of goodness, common man and love is in the air. It brings a tear to my eye, my rival's wary apprentice! Yes, indeed it does!

"I so enjoy these Christmas parties. They never wane as the years pass on! The Lady Hokage has done well. Better, perhaps, than her forbearer."

"When... when are we?" he muttered stupidly in question.

"Christmas present, Sasuke. It is the eve of gift giving and well wishes! The time of goodness spent and blessings all given in the name of--!"

"I get it, Gai," he interrupted.

Gai smiled brightly and said nothing more.

Sasuke sighed as he watched, unconsciously looking for a certain face in the crowd; a certain shade of pink. He didn't see the curious look in his guide's eyes as he scanned the people moving and chatting.

"I can't believe you got him to come to this thing," a woman's voice, chatted at the long buffet before him. Her voice was similar to one he knew in his youth; yet, older and a bit less straining on the ears.

"Meh, he's not that much of a stick in the mud."

"Are we both talking about the same Hyuuga here, Tenten? _The_ Hyuuga Neji? The one with a perpetual face void of expression? The one--."

"Yes, _Ino_," her voice seethed humorous vexation. "The same Neji."

Sasuke heard them in the back of his senses; but, hardly paid them any mind.

"Yeah, whatever floats your boat, it's amazing to me you can even get a stoic guy like him to look twice at you. He seems sooooo a-sexual."

Tenten laughed despite the jibe. "He's not any worse than Sasuke was."

"Oh, god, tell me about it. I swear he was gay. He never gave any woman the time of day. But, whoa, if anything in a mile with a penis attached showed up, waving it around and shouting he was the best and could beat anyone, fuck that, he was on it like flies on shit."

Tenten frowned. "Eash, Ino, lighten up the lang. It's a Christmas party, not a locker room."

"Oh, whatever, no one heard us."

Sasuke's lips pursed. How could he _not_ hear it?

"Speaking of him, do you know he only ever attended one annual Christmas party?"

Ino nodded as she finished wolfing down a rice ball. "The first year as rookie nine, right? Yeah, you're right... After that he..."

"...Yeah.." Tenten echoed. "Say..." she whispered kindly, empathetically, "Did ah.. Sakura...?"

"Nope... wouldn't come. I went by her house and tried to drag her out; but, she wouldn't come. I actually broke in and searched the place. Couldn't find a trace of her. I think she anticipated I was gonna show up and went somewhere else to moap this year.

"Kami, that girl really needs to move on with her life and get a boyfriend. At least date. I mean, I moved on, right? One asshole is just not worth waiting on."

"It's almost novelesque... her waiting on him... But, I mean, what does he have to come back to anyway? What do you think Konoha would do if he ever did come back, to ya know, not lay waste to us?"

Ino snorted. "Who knows... then again, you know Tsunade-sama still hasn't listed him as a missing nin?"

"You're joking."

Ino shook her head and by now Sasuke was watching them as they spoke. He hadn't been able to pull his eyes away the moment Sakura's name was mentioned.

"No... I'm not. Apparently she gets it that team seven... what's left of it anyway, wants to find him first. It's noble and all Naruto wants to keep his word to Sakura about bringing Sasuke back... but, it's been three years... almost four... If he hasn't come back yet, do we really want him to come back? Can you imagine being stuck with that... monster for almost _four years_?"

"Orochimaru?"

"Who else?"

Tenten sighed and stirred her drink with a straw as she leaned into a pillar close by the buffet table and watched people mill about and talk to one another."I don't think I want to..."

"Like hell _I_ want to, girl. Seeing him one time was enough for me. He can rot for all I care, killing the Third like he did. Asuma-sensei was torn up for weeks over that, you know..."

"Poor, Sakura... I can't imagine Neji doing that.... to the team much less me since I have feelings for him."

"But, if he had, would you have moved on? After _four_ years?"

"Almost four."

"Whatever. I'm trying to say this is becoming unhealthy for her. She needs to enjoy her life, her young life while she has it! Not to quote Gai or anything, but in this case youth is a serious center point."

"Yeah, please don't. I get that enough on a regular basis to last me _two_ lifetimes." She rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, behind Sasuke and totally ignored, Ghost-version Gai grinned with delight before looking totally deflated in a matter of three seconds.

"That aside, you see my point? She withers away every year during December. By the it's Christmas Eve she's totally bound up and gone somewhere crying her eyes out.

"I swear, if I ever get my hands on that Uchiha, and the jump mind you, I'm gonna cause some hurt."

Tenten laughed. "Yeah, right. But, I do see your point." She frowned, placing her glass down. "It's sad..." She sighed. "We can't do anything about it though... Sakura has to... grow out of it on her own."

Ino sighed in return, looking deflated as Gai did a moment ago. "Yeah, I know. That's the part that scares me... Sakura's stubborn and loyal... she loves like no other... I don't think she will..."

"Do you think he'll come back... you know... after he kills Itachi?"

"Maybe... who knows...." the blond shrugged. "Sasuke doesn't seem the type to just let something go. From what Shikamaru tells me, which Naruto relayed to him eventually... Sasuke was bent on his goal..." she shook her head, "that kind of goal.. revenge... it ends badly... and it never stops. You're never really satisfied..."

"I hope not..." Tenten said softly.

"Same here..."

"Ino," a voice called out, dragging her away from her conversation. Choji jogged up to her, smiling in his casual, half formal attire.

Ino grinned, starting up a conversation with him on a lighter note with Tenten in tow.

Sasuke was far from paying attention now, his mind lost on what had been said previously. She wasn't here? Why wasn't she with her friends? Her family?

"So sad," Gai echoed dramatically in a sad tone. "It's a terrible shame the little blossom isn't about to enjoy herself, wouldn't you agree, Sasuke?"

Sasuke said nothing, still thinking; but, he heard him nonetheless.

"Such good times to be had..."

"I don't care, Gai," he sighed out, aggravated.

"Surely you would rather be here! In the bosom of youth and joy!"

He would, but he wasn't going to admit that. Certainly not to Gai. Anyway, there wasn't any going back. He'd already accepted that the moment he'd taken that first step towards avenging his family, his clan and vowed to restore the Uchiha legacy to where it once had been--a lofty design of honor and prestige.

"It's a pointless party for an equally less important holiday."

"And Sakura?"

There was a significant pause as he tried to find the right answer.

"You were looking for her earlier, weren't you?"

He didn't even try to reply this time.

"You would rather her be here than off... alone."

He sighed. "She shouldn't be wasting her time."

"On you or the holiday?"

"Both," he snapped out, growing tired of the endless questions. "Why are we here, spirit? What is the point of seeing endless people I have not seen in years, I don't care to see, sharing time together celebrating something I would rather avoid altogether?

Gai's expression suddenly went flat, almost sad and yet deeply in tune to his own hidden wisdom. "So you realize, Sasuke, that you don't really wish to avoid it at all... And so that you understand there are people who still care about you..."

"I don't want them to care!" he snapped out. "I want them to leave me be! What I want is to complete my goals! I do not _want_ to come home!" he spoke out venomously, more so trying to convince himself than the manifestation of Gai himself. He turned quickly, and looked on at the girls still chatting with Choji, laughing. He wasn't really seeing them though. Not really. "You don't come back from what I plan on finishing."

"Do you want to, Sasuke..?" Gai asked softly, curiously, despite his urgent, loud protests.

He swallowed; but, didn't respond anymore than the allowance of his eyes closing.

"It's time to move on anyway. Into the night, Sasuke... Dash away... dash away... all...!" he whispered the last part as the image froze and a blinding boldness of ivory spray bloomed before him.

_~"I am the Ghost of Christmas Present," said the Spirit. "Look upon me!"~_

"Where are we, Gai?" Sasuke asked as a small room with a diminutive tree and few decorations met his sight. The room, the apartment, he realized, was not without funds. It looked to be a shinobi home. The size of it prevented many festive decorations or a well-sized tree.

"In the home of the beautiful genjutsu master who has stolen the sweet, sweet heart of Sarutobi! Ah, love! Even though they are not young, their hearts still ring with the fire of--!"

"Kurenai?"

"Ah... yes..." Gai responded, looking--once again--woefully depressed beyond what was considered normal.

"And why are we here?"

"Patience, Sasuke! Watch..." he ordered with avid interest as the dark haired woman with endless garnet eyes entered into the room from a hallway beyond what more than likely led to a bedroom and a bathroom.

She smiled as she moved about the room and into the kitchen. Sasuke could smell something cooking from within. The scents wafted delightfully about room. He ignored Gai as the Green Beast sighed and took in the wonderful thing the older Jounin was doing beyond the living room. He wondered briefly if he was here to watch Kurenai cook a Christmas Eve meal.

His eyes remained transfixed as she set the table for not one or a few; but, just two people. Her smile was soft and her eyes filled with joy. It was a joy that really couldn't be replicated... the kind you got for yourself when you knew something that just... didn't compare to any other happiness. Nothing would ruin it, nothing would break that perfection. Something could... possibly, but, in that moment nothing would for Kurenai. And for that moment, without consideration, Sasuke envied a woman he barely knew.

A knock at the door broke his thoughts and he jumped with the ruby-eyed woman. He really was growing tired of that reaction... A small scowl crept along his features in result.

She hurried to the door, her step brusque and her smile never wavering, brighter even. "Asuma..!" she whispered in delight at the the sight of the wind user on her doorstep. She enveloped him in a tight, loving embrace the moment he shut the door. Their kiss was brief and not without a small hint of passion; however, it was obvious as they broke apart there would be more time for that later.

"Merry Christmas, love," the dark-haired Jounin murmured into her hair before she swept away from him.

"And to you as well. Give me a moment and I'll put some food on the table! Go, sit!" she urged from the small cooking area.

"How long have they..." Sasuke asked softly.

"Hm?" Gai perked up, brows raising. "You know, I'm not sure... A while, perhaps a year or two. It's hard to tell... Asuma's always been very private and Kurenai... well... it's Kurenai..." he smiled softly, hands in his pockets.

Sasuke nodded, surprised his guide was being so calm for a moment. Perhaps the moment had captured his interest enough to keep him still. He was tempted to ask why he was here---again---but decided spoiling the silence was enough of a reason to temper his curiosity.

He watched as a gentile homemaker, although deadly shinobi outside of the household, placed a turkey on the table and two side dishes.

"A small meal for Christmas," Sasuke murmured.

Gai shrugged. "It's just the two of them. They don't need more than they have."

Sasuke supposed he was right. It was more practical. There were only two of them.

They laughed and talked, they chatted about old times and new ones. Kurenai smiled and Asuma returned her good nature. As the meal came to a slow end she picked up their plates from the table. The genjustsu user sat back down and leveled a quiet, serious and joyful gaze on her lover. She looked to be preparing herself for something to say, to reveal.

"What--."

"Shhh..." Gai interrupted.

"Asuma..." Kurenai started slowly as she took his hand, "I have something to tell you..." beyond the joy in her eyes an unsureness lingered, a nervousness and worry.

"Is something wrong?" Asuma asked, concerned, eyes narrowing.

"Well... no..." Kurenai answered slowly. Her small smile was shaky.

He smiled. "Then it must be good news... tell me."

The ruby-eyed genjutsu user took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Well... I'm..." she paused a moment.

"Yes?"

"Asuma..."

The dark haired male raised his brows, waiting.

Kurenai closed her eyes and bit her lip. "Asuma... I'm... I'm pregnant."

The clattering of a toothpick from the mouth of the wind user could be heard as the item hit the wooden table before him. His eyes were wide and he looked stiff, unsure.

Warily, Kurenai opened her eyes a crack. "Asuma...?" she edged in question.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Yes... I ah... got a checkup a few days ago..."

Silence.

Sasuke found himself, like Kurenai, wondering what Asuma's true reaction would be as he processed the information.

"I'm going to be a father?" he whispered next.

Kurenai nodded.

Another moment passed before his face broke out in a grin and he engulfed her in a happy embrace. "That's..wonderful!" he said with joy in his tone.

"You're happy?" Kurenai asked in hesitation.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he said as he drew back to look at her with a grin.

She frowned and touched her lips. "Well... you..." she sighed, her sentence breaking off. Her eyes were downcast on her lap and slightly directed to the left in quiet consideration.

Asuma frowned. "Kurenai..?"

"These are scary times, Asuma..." she whispered. "A year ago... maybe two..." she shrugged, "no, maybe five... I would have been elated. I'm happy, don't get me wrong... But, with the Akatsuki on the rise and Orochimaru still uncaptured and very active..." she bit her lip again and closed her eyes."I'm _worried_, Asuma. Everyday more and more shinobi die. A lot more than than a few years ago."

"What are you saying..?"

She looked up at him, eyes brimming with unshed tears. "I _worry_, Asuma. I worry, that one day, you won't come back to me. Before, it was easy for me to handle, to deal with, because that is the shinobi way. You just learn to accept it and take what you can out of life, take what you can get from the one you love most when you can... But now, with a child..? It's not just my needs, Asuma..." she exhaled a shaky sigh. "I don't want your child to live without a father... I want you to see them born, grow and live their life... I don't want to burry their father before..." her sentence broke off again. "I'm sorry... I know it seems silly... lots of shinobi have children, even now; but... it's just... different now... Things are getting as terrible as they were, as my mother once spoke of, the Third War being when it started." She clasped her hands to her chest.

Asuma, Sasuke could see, swallowed, genuinely hearing her concern. "And what of you, love?" he whispered. "Don't you think I have something to worry about? Even if they take you off active status soon... there's still the risk of the village being attacked... of me losing you in some ambush or midnight surprise raid... both of you."

She nodded. "I know, and... that's why... that's why I didn't want to completely overlook the prospect of..." she couldn't even say the word.

"...Abortion..?" Asuma whispered as if the idea were alien to him.

She was quiet.

"...Do... is that what _you_ want?"

She shook her head, wiping away unshed droplets. "No, but--."

Asuma sighed in relief. "Kurenai..." he started. "I have no intention of leaving you a fatherless, single mother... not anytime soon. Do you have any intention of dying in a preemptive attack?"

"No, but--."

He gripped her upper arms and rubbed his thumbs along the ends of her shoulders. "Then... can we give this is a try?"

"Asuma..."

"If we're going to die, we're going to anyway. Nothing will stop that, love. A child certainly won't if we can do nothing to stop it."

"I just..." she whispered, finally allowing a small tear to fall, "I just don't want to wake up one morning and get _that_ message, Asuma. I don't want to have to bear this alone."

"Neither do I," he whispered, squeezing her shoulders. "But... should something happen... we won't be alone... we have friends and family who will be there... should something happen to either of us..."

"It's hard.." she whispered, allowing him to coil her in his embrace. "Everything is harder now. It's so much harder, crueler, now than when we took on our students... It was hard just worrying about you when you went on missions... but, to have to worry on the behalf of a being growing with me... seeing those reports from the Hokage in private about the beast containers being captured... another village penetrated... all those lives lost..."

"I'm not going anywhere, Kurenai..." he whispered, combing his fingers through her hair. "I promise..."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he watched the scene before him still not really fathoming the importance of this. "Gai... why are we here?"

Gai chuckled. "Ah... can you not guess, Sasuke? Can those eyes of yours really not see the under the underneath here..? Of what might come..?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he thought long and hard as the scene of two people comforting one another played out before him. "But, their grief is not my fault..." he explained. "I didn't cause any of this..." He paused. "They're worried they might lose one another..."

Gai nodded. "Because of the impending war," he sighed out.

"Tell me.." Sasuke asked hesitantly, "Will... either of them survive...?"

Gai took a long moment before he replied. He placed his hands behind his back and his eyes softened in knowledge. "I see in these four walls, one less present in the years yet to come.... it will be premature... and a child will be without the love of one parent."

"Who?"

"That is not clear..."

Sasuke looked back towards Asuma and Kurenai, eyes soft. A child, another shinobi child without a parent... perhaps later on without any... Familiarity rose within him and constricted his chest as he imaged a little girl... a little boy... without his mother or her father. "It doesn't seem fair," he whispered. "Still how does this have anything to do with me?" he turned, staring Gai in the eyes. "Tell me, spirit, how is it one person can change such an event by just being around?"

Gai smiled in iconic and uncharacteristic wisdom. "One grain of rice can always tip the scale... sometimes, one more man, one more person, makes all the difference in the lives of the few... or the many.

"But... " he sighed out, looking on at the couple, "Surely, one more life doesn't matter. Right? Especially, on a holiday you have 'more important things to do than bother with it, or anyone else who likes it for that matter.' Wouldn't you agree?"

Sasuke felt the cold slap of his words thrown back at him and his eyes narrowed at the duo seated at the table, holding each other.

"You have a goal to complete. Remember? They're fodder. Not one of them worthy of your consideration or support."

"That's not what I meant..."

"Then what did you mean, Sasuke? Over all these years of repeating that to yourself in your head over and over again, what else could you have possibly meant?"

"It's... complicated," he muttered, losing the will to fight, the drive.

"Caring for your fellow man isn't complicated, Sasuke. It is everyone's responsibility to do so. In not doing so, you are bringing more grief... sadness and despair into the world..."

Sasuke was quiet a long while. He looked on at the scene with new eyes, still at a crossroads. He didn't like what he saw; yet, at the same time, he wasn't sure there really was anything he could do about it.

"It will be Asuma, won't it?" he whispered.

"..."

Sasuke's eyes flashed to Gai's, seeking a silent answer.

"We must move on, Sasuke.... our time here is done..."

In not answering he'd told him what he wanted to know. In quiet contemplation Sasuke watched as the world around faded from sight...

_~"The school is not quite deserted," said the Ghost. "A solitary child, neglected by his friends, is left there still."~_

Sasuke no longer kept himself from speaking as he went along the journey, of asking things. It was nothing odd to him, by then, that he asked, "And now, Gai?"

He grinned, the Green Beast's good cheer back in place. "Can you not see, Sasuke? Open your eyes! The very direction of youth blossoming within you will tell---."

"Home..."

"...Uh.... yes..." he muttered, deflated for the third time that evening.

Sasuke stared up at the building before him... tattered and withering from slight neglect. A few windows were cracked. One on the second floor billowed out ragged curtains flipping in the cold breeze ever present.

"There is no one here, Gai. Why are we?"

"Ah, but there is!" he replied happily, moving toward the stairs and heading in the direction that led the wrap around porch to the back of the home.

Sasuke, sighing, followed on behind him.

The boards creaked under his feet and he wondered if only he could hear it; or, if people around him, in this place, could hear the ghostly creaking. Was there really anyone here? Or, had Gai really lost it? The only sounds in the compound, haunting his presence with each step, each eyeful, were wind... the howl of the breeze passing through the boughs of trees and the quiet chattering of animals all about him trying to keep as quiet as they could.

"Gai, are you sure--." Sasuke stopped speaking as he rounded the corner and nearly bumped into his guide. His eyes narrowed as he spoke to him.

"There," he said as he pointed a direction out for Sasuke.

Quietly, he stepped aside to look to where the Green Beast was pointing, to what he was trying to show him in his back yard. The sight that presented itself to his eyes was one that made his throat tighten unwillingly and unexpectedly.

Snow... covered the ground. Everywhere. A young woman he knew well, smiled softly, painfully, as she stepped into a makeshift green house covering a good deal of the yard with a small potted plant in hand. The red and pink of her medic uniform caused his heart to fill with another bout of unexpected pride for the second time that night in her presence... because of her.

"What... what is she doing here?"

"Let us find out, youthful one," Gai murmured happily yet still toned down for the moment. He nudged him forward and both men headed towards the plastic coated structure. Seconds later their bodies passed through the wall without problem. The sight before Sasuke when he opened his eyes again had him taking pause once more. Confusion swept his senses.

Around him all over, on the ground, were small plants, flowers, growing from the ground. Each one, bore a small plate sticking up from the ground he assumed to list the name of the flower and it date of planting.

As Sakura swept past them, pot and silver plate in hand, his eyes couldn't help but trail after her.

"Why would she plant a garden here?" he asked.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"But... why here?"

"Watch, Sasuke... watch and you will know why the spirit of the pink blossom is unwavering in her dedication to love... and good tidings."

Sasuke frowned at his evasiveness, but did well to heed his instruction either way. Gai being quiet was far preferred to him than... shouting about love and youth... even in a whisper.

He watched as Sakura carefully dug earth from the ground with a hand shovel. Once completed, with a smile, he watched as she wiped her hands on her apron and removed the white rose from its pot. With the care of a mother she placed the small flower into the ground and nudged dirt over its top, patting it softly. A sigh escaped the pinkette and he noticed her eyes, normally bright, emerald and filled with hope... now appeared to emanate a waning desire she more than likely imagined would never come to fruition; but, valiantly tried to keep good thoughts of.

Next, he watched as she stuck the silver plate, pointed end, into the ground. "There you are, Uchiha Nami... I think the color suits you... white... But, Ino would probably know better than I what the flower means." Sakura smiled briefly at the tiny flower before placing her hands together and tilting her down in prayer.

Now more confused than ever, Sasuke looked down at the nearest plant. He knelt quickly and looked on at the name plate sticking up from the earth. Instead of a date and flower name, however, he found himself staring at a name... an Uchiha name... and a small one-sentence dedication inscribed into the metal with an age...

He looked on at more, activating his Sharingan as he stood so he wouldn't have to move from his place.

Each one was the same. All of them. Everyone bore a name, an age and a dedication. He was then filled with a sense of... compassion... not for another person... but in knowing it came from someone else. Never... never in his whole life... had someone done something... something so...

His throat constricted and he choked on a cry, trying to stifle it. He tried to force it down, to will it away as he clamped his hand over his mouth and allowed his body to move on it's own towards a single flower... a moon lily with white and pink petals curling outward. He knelt down, dropping to his knees before it and read the name plate again, trying to hold back tears.

_Uchiha Mikoto - Age 35_

_"The real religion of the world comes from women much more than from men - from mothers most of all, who carry the key of our souls in their bosoms."_

_In dedication to a woman who did not live long enough to see the man I fell in love with. I will miss her even if I never knew her. May I keep her and hold her in my heart..._

He stared on at it, trying hard not to weep and failing miserably.

He wept for his mother. He wept for what Sakura had done. He wept for those foolish memories that never stopped haunting every holiday season with more vitality and hatefulness than the rusted edge of a kunai.

"You know... that was the first one she placed..." he heard Gai whisper softly.

"How... how long did it take her?" he managed to get out, no longer caring if the Green Beast saw his moment of humiliating weakness as he looked on toward the girl still kneeling, still praying, for those who were lost that day... that day that forever lived in his nightmares.

"...A few years... some... some plants were more expensive than others. The green house took some time to erect as well. And trying to save all the flowers from the first winter's frost was hell for her.."

"Why... why..."

"Why did she do it?" Gai offered.

He nodded, looking at her.

"Are you blind, Uchiha?" he asked softly from his standing position. "She loves you... she always has. That won't change. No matter the deed you commit or the crime you place upon humankind... her forgiveness with know no bounds...

"Sakura... will _always_ love you."

Sasuke swallowed as his tears subsided.

"She will remain here, every year, on the same eve of her fondest memory, to spend time with you... even if you aren't there to see her speak... to weep... to pray... or to harbor the memory of your loved ones on your behalf..."

He couldn't imagine someone caring that much. He couldn't... and even after that night, the one Christmas, he still didn't believe she loved him. If she did, if he recognized--and he couldn't recall if he did--he knew he would have ignored it... brushed it aside for his goal...

Sasuke, for the first time that night felt the scales of his indecision tipping as he watched her silently, kneeling, and holding back her tears. Tears... for him. Tears for his loved ones.. on his behalf.

For a moment, he wished he could go back... go back and have time to rethink his rash choice in leaving... it was enough to make his heart ache cruelly.

"I wish to go home, spirit..." Sasuke said suddenly. "This place... it..." he stopped, drifted off in words as the area around him went black. Behind him a white light beckoned and he turned as it hung over Gai with his hands placed on his hips.

About Gai, creeping from the shadows, two children came, thin, skeletal and looking to act more like animals in their rags than children aught to.

"What... what is this?" the Uchiha whispered as he watched, taking a step back. "These children..."

"They are Man's," Gai explained. "And they cling to me."

"Why?" he asked, confused.

He didn't answer him the way he wanted. "The boy is Ignorance and the girl Want. Beware them both. They are the cause of Man's downfall.. yours, Sasuke.

"The greedy and powerful are ignorant to the needs of the ones they hurt, those who would be fodder beneath their feet.

"The wants are the needs of those they hurt... they want better, but the powerful, the ignorant, will not allow it...

"Heed them..." his voice echoed on as it all went black once more.

"Gai!" Sasuke called out, feeling more alone than ever. "Take me home, spirit!" he continued, slowly starting to feel the chill around him... Silence greeted the last Uchiha and he said nothing more. Instead, he tried to wrap further within himself as he awaited. What he waited for... he wasn't sure.

And then... slowly... a dim light gradually began to glow... Around it, a red haired figure stood, silent and unmoving before him. The fog about him coiled like despair, wisping about his black cloak. With one hand, one finger, the swathed figure beckoned him as his face became illuminated in the overhead light.

"Gaara...?" Silence. "You are the Ghost of Christmas Future...?" he asked, trying to remain composed.

Gaara nodded, beckoning once more.

"There's no skipping this... is there?" When no response came Sasuke slowly moved forward and reached for his icy hand. Once grasped, the world was gone... again. This time, despite knowing that the spirit in Gaara's image was good in nature... he couldn't shake that ever sense of foreboding that crept along his spine that told him the worst was yet to come...


	3. Part III

**An Uchiha Christmas Carol**

**..**

**.**

**Part III**

**.**

**..**

Much of the trip Sasuke had found himself presented with varying times of day. Each time was met with a feeling of curiosity. Not once did he feel threatened or afraid. Perhaps unhappy, anguished, angry; but, not afraid.

This time, however, a fear, genuine and malicious, gruel and uncaring, swept her graceful nails along his back as he found himself faced with the next scene. The air was much colder than it had been the entire night. Frigid, frostbitten and nipping at his ears. He shuddered once as the fog wafted about them, ebbing and flowing, but never truly fading altogether.

"Terrible shame," someone muttered as Sasuke watched two Jounin exit a building together, a bell chiming on the door as it shut behind them.

"If the Hokage hadn't ordered it I wouldn't go at all... Why do you care anyway? He was a missing nin. He doesn't even deserve the right to a proper burial as far as I'm concerned."

"Heh..." the other muttered. "Not him, the asset. He was the last, you know? Too bad he couldn't of sired a few brats before he died."

The other snickered. "Well, he did leave _assets_. So the Lady Hokage says... all the money... all woulda went to his kids... now it's just gonna go back to the village with no one to legally lay claim to it."

"Think we might get a raise? I hear it's substantial..."

Sasuke heard snorting of disbelief and a few more cackles as the two men wandered down the street and into the night. Beside him, the ghost in Gaara's image was silent. The silence, normally something he prized above conversation almost always.. was for once dismal and unkind.

He swallowed.

He recalled the funeral for his clan after the massacre. He recalled the hundreds of people that had shown up, some friends, some loved ones who were not Uchiha themselves; but, extended family by marriage. He recalled with clarity how they wept and how they looked upon him with empathy and offered their sympathies...

Missing nin or not, surely one man's death should not be reviewed with such malice. "Why do they talk about the dead that way?" he asked the spirit, turning to look at him. "Even when Zabuza and Haku died my team held remorse... regardless of the crime, once a man dies, he should not be thought upon with greed and malice..."

Silence met with his words.

"Is there no one who cares about him? No one? I ask you to show me someone who looks upon this man's death with some level of emotion!" He didn't know why it bothered him so. He had always said to himself, to others, that he didn't care if he died. He didn't care what came after. He would be dead. Why should he? All he cared about was that his brother should die for what he had done to his family, the clan.

Perhaps that was the problem though, he never really had wondered if anyone would have cared... Or remembered...

After his words echoed into the night the spirit, Gaara, nodded once in acquiescence. He held out his hand, placed it on Sasuke's shoulder and turned, to point and waved the fog into a thick fray...

_~"It is required of every man," the ghost returned, "that the spirit within him should walk abroad among his fellow-men, and travel far and wide; and, if that spirit goes not forth in life, it is condemned to do so after death."~_

As quickly as it came, it ebbed down once more, this time revealing to him the image of a door set against a stone building in a bad part of town in some unknown city or township. A woman in a leather and blue cloth shinobi attire knocked on it. She waited a moment as Sasuke watched on. Quickly enough a slot in the door slid open.

"Password."

The female rolled her eyes. "There isn't one, you dipshit. Now, open the door if you want the goods."

A chuckle was heard on the other side as the slot slid back into place and a few locks were heard being turned. After the passing of another minute she was let in. Both Sasuke and the spirit followed behind and down a short hallway. Eventually they found themselves in a room where both took a seat at a round table with some food and warm sake.

The balding, older man grunted as he slid his chair and pouted them both a drink. "What do have for me this time, girl? Something valuable, I hope."

"I always bring you something valuable, Renji," she said as she lifted up a wrapped, long sack and began to undo its ties.. "This time though... I think I hit the jackpot." Gleaming in the torch and candle light was a long blade set in a white and black sheathe. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in heated anger he realized, at the sight of the Uchiha fan on the hilt of the weapon, this was _his_ Kusanagi! How dare..!

The man whistled long and low. "Nice... you steal it?"

"Phhhfftt... if you call taking from the dead stealing... then yeah."

He chuckled. "I wouldn't," he murmured as he examined the blade and casing carefully.

"I want it auctioned along with one other item... "

"You have more?"

She gave a wicked grin and reached for her pack on the floor. A moment came and went. finally, Sasuke watched as she placed a jar on the table... a jar containing two very familiar red...

"Are those...?"

"Yup."

"Damn, girl!" he laughed out. "I heard from the northern guys you knew some medical ninjutsu, but this just takes the cake!" He barked laughter. "His eyes? You took his _eyes_?"

"Do you know how much these would go for on the black market?" she whispered, smile as wicked as ever.

"It's a lot... that's for sure... " he shrugged as if it mattered little.

"What does this mean, spirit...?" Sasuke asked. Again, silence met with his question. They had his things,... his... He shut his eyes, not because of what they had and how that made him feel, although that certainly was painful in some measure to watch; no, but because this had not been what he wanted to see.

"Poor sap, right?" the woman went on.

"Where ever did you find them? Did you kill him?"

"Hell no..!" she laughed out. "I found him, laying all bloodied and almost unrecognizable washed up on a river shore. Looked to me like he got hit by something pretty hard." Her hands motion about her body. "His insides were his outsides. He wasn't even recognizable."

The man cringed, but his disgusting, greasy grin remained. "Whatever made you decide to look him over?"

"Money is money. I guess whoever killed him couldn't find him to take what they wanted or burn his remains. Lucky me, eh?"

He chuckled. "You are a gem, Reiko. But,... his eyes?"

"It's not like he was going to use them anymore!" They both laughed in unison at the dead man's expense with feeling and emotion as they chinked glassed in cheer over their mutual haul.

"There is no kindness here, spirit... I wish to see kindness! Not laughter at one man's expense.... even if the life he has lived and the things he has brought upon himself has caused it..." he paused, turned to face Gaara. "Show me that someone here, somewhere, has some depth of feeling... of care..."

Gaara nodded and again he placed his hand on his shoulder and waved his hand, swathing the world in a fog...

_~"Ghost of the Future," he exclaimed, "I fear you more than any spectre I have seen. But as I know your purpose is to do me good, and as I hope to live to be another man from what I was, I am prepared to bear you company, and do it with a thankful heart. Will you not speak to me?"~_

For once, a warmth eased the ache of cold in his bones as the smell of good food and aromatic candles hit his senses. The fog, this time, was completely gone when his eyes opened. He found himself in the abode of a small home, an apartment. The decorations were everywhere and a tree sat in the corner alight with ornaments and blinking twinkles. A single star shone brightly, changing color.

"Masa-chan! Look!"

Sasuke's eyes drew downward and towards another part of the room where two people were seated. It took him a moment, but he recognized the young woman was Ino. She looked a little older.. maybe 25 and no more. Seated in her lap and wiggling about was a boy.

He had a head full of black hair. His skin bore slight tan. He was, perhaps, no older than eight. He was smiling at the tree. His cherub-like features were alight with glee, his lips upturned while he pointed.

"Okasan says a tree helps Santa-sama so he knows where to put the gifts," his small voice spoke out.

"Your mother is right, Masa-chan." Ino smiled.

"When will Okasan be back?"

Ino frowned and looked to a wall clock. The hour was late and growing later. The look on her features told Sasuke so, the furrow in her brow made him wonder.

"It is late, isn't it, little one?" She adjusted the weight of the child in her lap and looked on at him. "Shall we go read a book together so you can head to bed?"

Naturally, the child shook his head. "I have a letter to Santa I need to give her."

"Why don't you let me giv--." Ino broke off short when the front door behind Gaara and Sasuke opened. Her eyes turned that way and Sasuke turned to step out of the way and look himself.

"Okasan! Okasan!" the child cried in delight as he ran to his mother.

_Kurenai_.

Sasuke watched as the ruby-eyed genjutsu master removed her thick coat and scarf. When she turned back to capture her boy in a hug and smile he could see something in her features. She looked... tired. Her eyes held a hint of pain and her smile seemed forced. Beneath her eyes were faint dark circles. It could be the cold from outdoors, but, her face looked a bit red... as if she'd been crying.

"Merry Christmas, Okasan!" the boy shouted as she released him, kneeling. "Here, I want you to make sure Santa-sama gets this!" from his hand he produced a small envelope.

Kurenai took the note with an unwavering smile. "Then I will, Masa. But, right now I think it's time you went to bed, alright? Only good children who go to bed get presents."

"Yes, Okasan," he whispered, giving her a small kiss the moment before he bounded off to his room.

Kurenai sighed as she watched him round the corner and stood up.

"How are you holding up?" Ino asked only after she heard the boy's bedroom door shut.

The older woman made move to go into the kitchen. "Do you want some tea, Ino?" she replied, diverting the real answer.

"I would love some," the blond said with a serene smile from where she sat.

Quiet echoed in the apartment aside from the boil of a pot and the clinking of china. Sasuke remained silent as he watched Kurenai from the kitchen doorway. Her movements were slow and careful, looking almost mechanical. Her eyes were half closed and she appeared to be as someone would if they were simply going through the motions. She wasn't there at all. Perhaps she was as much of a ghostly afterimage as the spirit was. Just... existing and nothing more.

Sasuke moved out of the way as she took both tea cup on saucers to the coffee table and sat next to Ino. The blond sipped her drink.

"Well, lets see what he wants..." Kurenai murmured as she slid the envelope open and pulled out Masa's letter. Her eyes rapidly skimmed the lines at first and then... slowed. Her lips, he noted, quivered and then her eyes began to moisten along the edges. She tried to hold it back, Sasuke could tell. The woman, mother, made a valiant effort.

"Kurenai-sama?" Ino asked when she began to lean further over the letter. Her hand touched her back. "Kurenai-sama..?"

The first tear that hit her son's letter sliced through him heavier than he imagined.

"What it is..?" Ino whispered, trying to console her.

"Here," the woman whispered. "Read it..."

Ino took the letter carefully and softened her eyes as she began to... aloud.

"_Dear Santa-sama,_

_A lot of the kids at the Academy say you're not real. Especially that jerk Kenji. But! I want you to know I defended you. He tried to tell me all the parents buy the gifts. Well, sure, they buy some... they have to help you out. You've gots a lot of kids on your list! That's what Okasan says..._

_Listen, I know your real busy. You are every year. That's cool. But, before I tell you what I want, I want to tell you something else._

_People say your magical. Not like chakra. Okasan says that if you wish hard enough, that almost anything is possible; especially if you work hard for it. I've worked hard this year. Okasan says I've been real good and Shikamaru-sensei says I've done a lot better._

_Okasan's real sad. And during Christmas it's the worstest. I know she tries to hide it for me. She's a strong lady. But... I know she comes home at night and cries... Her room is right next to mine..._

_I love my Okasan.. I want her to be happy. So... if you really can do anything... I want.. I want my Otosan to come back. Even if it means I don't get anything under the tree this year. I just want him back. I've never met him. Okasan and Shikamaru-sensei say he was a great person and he's always watching over me... but, I want him here._

_So, please, if you can... for my Okasan... bring him back._

_Being Super Good,_

_Masa._"

Ino's words slowly moved into a whisper near the second half of the letter and at the end, her hand went over her mouth. Sasuke could see, she too, was trying to hold back tears.

"Oh... Kurenai... I..." she paused. "That... that was very sweet of Masa... wasn't it?" she said, her voice still soft.

"I went to the monument tonight..." she stared quietly as she attempted to wipe her eyes. "That's why I was late coming home...

"Oh, Ino... I miss him so much..."

"Me too..."

"I remember when he use to come back from missions and buy me flowers. I'd tell him he didn't need to, that I knew he loved me. But, he always said, he didn't want me to forget how much."

Ino smiled. "Yes... I know... He was always careful about his purchase in the shop. He would ask what each flower meant so he knew he was getting you the right ones to say just the right things..."

Kurenai smiled though her tears. "The bouquets were like a letter... each flower a different line in a poem...

"I wish... I wish I could go back and tell him not to go on that mission... I wish he'd been better prepared to fight Hidan...I.. I wish..." Tears came again and this time Ino took her in an embrace she did not fight.

"So do I, Kurenai-sama... so do I..." And then there was silence.

Sasuke watched as the two women took comfort in each others arms, crying silently and morning the loss of a man who went far before his time.

He'd been right... Asuma was the one Gai had been talking about. He didn't want it to pain him, that loss of life, that pain written so clearly across Kurenai and Ino's faces. He didn't want to care. He'd forced himself not to over the years, baring himself against the feeling. But it did... it hurt, it hurt because he knew that pain. He understood the call for help from that little boy to help ease his mother's pain... to help stop her tears.

The face of his mother, crying, holding him, flashed in his eyes and his own closed. He turned to Gaara, opening them after a moment.

"Can these things not be changed? Is there nothing that can be done, spirit?"

Again, Gaara simply beckoned him, telling him it was time to go.

"Masa should have a father, Gaara... can't you see that?" Silence. He beckoned again. "Is there nothing you can do?!" he spat before Gaara simply placed his hand on his shoulder and the fog came once more.

His protests fell on deaf ears...

_~"I will honour Christmas in my heart, and try to keep it all the year. I will live in the Past, the Present, and the Future. The Spirits of all Three shall strive within me. I will not shut out the lessons that they teach. Oh, tell me I may sponge away the writing on this stone!"~_

The cold that seeped in around him was far worse than any he had experienced over the course of his journey, even far worse than it had been when he had taken his first trip with Gaara. It was dark, dismal and pain seemed to emanate from every corner of the place they had stopped. The snowfall was mild at best; but, the cold was blistering, chilling even. A strong breeze hit him now and then hard enough and cold enough to make him almost fall over from the shear frigidity of it.

When the fog cleared, and the darkness finally settled, all Sasuke could see were headstones. One after the other lined up in rows and covered in snow, dirt. The statuesque forms of angels overlooked some while others strove heavenward.

When he looked to Gaara for answers the ghost pointed to one headstone.

"Spirit, why have you brought me here?" he voice, unsure, asked.

Again, he pointed, his cold, aquamarine eyes chilling worse than the air, the breeze. It was as though he was saying him, 'Look! Look upon it and face the results of you life!' Sasuke could hear it in his head, directing him, forcing him to do as he was bade.

Again, much like he had been in the presence of his Otosan, he felt fear. This fear, however, was much worse. Orochimaru seemed like a fluffy bunny by comparison to the Gaara he saw before him.

When he pointed again Sasuke made him legs move to the headstone. He knelt in the snow, shaking fingers moving to brush away the frost to reveal the name. His heart hammered in his chest as it slowly became visible. Whatever he expected... it wasn't what he saw. His throat tightened and his eyes shook as reverberations shook his insides.

"No.." he breathed as he saw the name... no..

_Haruno Sakura_

_"A powerful shinobi and good friend. May she finally be at peace with the one she loves most."_

Not her. Not Sakura. Him. Take him, he cried. Not her.

Sasuke's hand slid against the cold slab of stone and he felt himself double over in pain, as if he'd been hit in the gut. Instantly, images of her face, her eyes, her smile, her voice and her quiet tears flashed across his mind as he felt a wetness stain his face.

It should have been him. His name should have been there. Not hers. She was suppose to live on with Naruto, Kakashi... with her friends. She wasn't suppose to die. Not this soon. Not now. She was suppose to grow old and have a trove of children with someone she loved.

Sasuke, so wrapped up in his own feelings of pain and hurt didn't even see or hear someone place a small bouquet of flowers before the grave in front of him. Nor did he hear the footsteps as two people stepped back.

"I miss her, Kakashi..." a voice whispered tearfully behind him. "It wasn't fair... I wish I could take it back... I wish I could have forefilled her promise, Sensei."

"You did the best you could, Hokage-sama," the male said as Sasuke turned, his back to the grave as he stared up at Kakashi and a much older Naruto... a much older version of his rival in Hokage garb.

"But, if I'd--."

"He didn't want to come back, Naruto," the silver-haired Jounin said, looking over at the young blond. "And..."

"So, it was ok she just died of a broken heart?" he whispered coolly, painfully.

"Each person makes their own choices... and some affect others more than themselves... There's nothing you could have done. You did the right thing by bringing him back and giving him a proper burial..."

Naruto nodded at this, closing his eyes as he turned to go. "It doesn't make it right," he muttered.

"No..." Kakashi whispered as he looked at the grave one last time before leaving himself, seeming to look right at Sasuke, as if he actually could see him, "It doesn't."

Sasuke watched them go, tear stained features weak and nothing like the once cold shinobi he had been. His dark eyes followed both men until the were far out of sight.

"Tell me, spirit... can these events be changed if a man changes? Can one person really make a difference in the lives of so many people? Can a man... change his destiny?" he swallowed, eyes distant as he waited for a reply. Naturally, none came and Sasuke looked down, looking like a beaten bird.

His mind drifted through the events of the night. He returned to the beginning. His father's words. His brother's smile and his mother's tears. He saw Sakura dressed for the celebration, looking at him in surprise because he'd smiled. He recalled the pain and worry Kurenai had for Asuma and the child within her. He remembered the garden that had been planted for him because someone genuinely loved him. He remembered Kurenai's tears, Naruto's words and Kakashi's painful look. The words from the child in a letter of hope to a man that was meant to grant wishes, despite the fact that some just couldn't be, flashed before him.

Was it worth it?

_"Can you not see where you have already lost part of yourself on this journey, this path bent of revenge and death? Can you not see those you have hurt and left behind in tears?"_

_He looked away from his father. "Nothing matters but the goal. I accepted that when I left Konoha..."_

Suddenly, words he'd spoken to his father hours ago just didn't hold the same ring. They felt empty, the words of a man who was selfish, hateful and cared about no one and of nothing. Seeing, reliving and looking at what he had caused...

Suddenly... he recalled what Gai had said. Ignorance... he was right. It was so much easier to remain ignorant to the needs of others. When you didn't know about it, when you didn't see it first hand, it didn't affect you, it didn't matter. They would all just be nameless faces with nameless hopes and losses.

Obsidian orbs filled with a new hope, and new desire, desperate and heady, looked towards Gaara.

"A man's path will enact certain results," he said softly, urgently. "And if he continues that path, those results will not vary or change; but, if a new road is taken, those results will change. Is this not correct? Tell me it is, spirit...!" he cried shakily, wanting to hear the truth, wanting to know he could change, that his life could be altered and he could fix these things that had come to pass.

As he demanded this, though, nothing was said. The spirit, Gaara, began to depart back into the darkness. That same darkness began to envelope everything, closing in on him.

"No..." he whispered, staring on as it drew closer, as it skimmed across the ground and swallowed the night, headstones and the snow covered ground.. It crawled up his legs and he felt as if he couldn't breathe as he stared on at his fate, as his coated in body and drew about his face. He closed his eyes, silently wishing he could go back and just redo that entire moment with Sakura... before he'd left...

"Kami, help me," he whispered as the darkness finally took over and nothing remained...

**AN: **Ok, just so ya guys know... Gaara and Gai are not dead. I just couldn't think of anyone that WAS who better fit the roles of Present and Future. Obito definitely was himself though. The other two were just taking on the images of people he'd known. It would really suck if they were dead. Bad enough Jiraiya and Asuma are -frown-


	4. Part IV Epiloque

**An Uchiha Christmas Carol**

**..**

**.**

**Part IV**

**.**

**..**

He tried to pull air into his lungs. At first, he couldn't breathe at all and his chest tightened in response. But, in an instant, he could. He sucked in oxygen like a man starved and his eyes flashed open very suddenly. Light flooded his senses. Labored breaths and a few coughs expelled from his throat as he stared up a blurred, orangish-brown image before him. Gradually, he blinked a few times and lifted his hands to rub his eyes.

A soft, cool temperature hung in the air, wafting over his skin as he focused his vision. A moment passed and he realized he was in a bed. That which he stared up at was his own ceiling. Slowly, he sat up, causing the sheets and blanket to fall away from his body and pool about his waist. Short strands of ebony barely drug themselves over his cheeks and he rubbed a hand down his face.

He could breathe again... The darkness... it was gone.

He swallowed. His eyes narrowed.

The sheets were tossed aside with a quickness, left in a disarrayed mess on the mattress and half on the floor. He reached for the door to his room and pulled it open quickly. As someone passed his door, a dark haired shinobi, he called to them, "What morning is it?"

The man stopped and blinked at him warily, as if unsure if he should answer or not. Sasuke must have been looking fairly impatient, for he spoke quickly, "December twenty-fifth, Sasuke-sama... Why?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed again, but, he didn't respond. He shut his door and turned to stare at his room. The expression on his face was unreadable, incomparable to any real understanding of emotion. It was not that it lacked emotion; more that, it was like he couldn't decide which emotion to express, which thought he aught to think.

His hand came up and brushed hair out of his eyes. "I still have time..." he whispered to himself. And then, a small, smile erupted before he shut his eyes.

"Time is all I have after all, right Obito...?"

___

_"Where are you going?"_

_Sasuke turned away from the snow covered road before him. his head gradually tilted to look over his shoulder with one eye at the ashen-haired medical ninjutsu user. He said nothing as his hand settled on the the sheathe of Kusanagi. His thumb curled over the hilt and his fingers gently caressed._

_A gentle, tension-laden breeze passed between the two, forcing the boughs of the leaf-absent trees above to creak in protest eerily._

_The stare down lasted a good minute before Sasuke simply smirked and shut his eyes. He continued walking. "You don't have the ability to stop me, Kabuto. And you won't." In an instant he'd assessed the situation and what would result._

_He could feel his eyes boring into his back as he continued his slow trek. "Your master doesn't have anything left to offer me."_

_"And what of Itachi? Your revenge?" he asked offhandedly._

_He stopped. The wind rustled his strands as he considered an adequate reply. "Hm.." he nearly released a small laugh, smiling at his newfound knowledge. "Suddenly... it's no longer as important as I imagined it to be."_

_He considered continuing his trek, even going so far as to begin the movement of his right leg. But, a thought struck him. He paused once more and said,"Do tell your master one thing for me..."_

_"Oh?"_

_"He'll soon find himself will fewer places left to hide. And when he does... Uchiha Sasuke will be there." He felt Kabuto's eyes on him even as he went on. He remained poised and ready even after he got a good five miles in distance between he and the medical ninjutsu user, just in case. Though, he never did go after him._

_Perhaps he'd been wrong._

_It seemed Kabuto did have _some_ idea of what self preservation actually was._

___

_Several days later..._

_"Hokage-samae!"_

_Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, or as her good friends call her---The Slug Princess, jumped at the sudden outburst in her office. The sake cup in her hand went flying up, up, and over her chair to crash on the floor behind her, shattering into a million, alcohol-laden pieces. Surprise first came over her features before true fury set in. Her jaw tightened and her hands moved into fists._

_The Jounin before her immediately realized his mistake and cowered humorously towards the door he'd just opened. "Forgive me--." He stopped as soon as she slammed a hand onto her desk, shaking it, though not breaking it, thank Kami. He assumed she couldn't be too upset then.... hopefully._

_Tsunade glared and a vein twitched along her brow as her lips curled into a frown best given right before she was going to punch that good for nothing _pervert_ Jiraiya through a wall. How had anyone even found her? She assumed the last place anyone would think she would be was in her office on a holiday. Bars, sure. A home, maybe. Some hell hole on the wrong side of town, duh. But here? Either this guy was brilliant or a complete idiot._

_"What do you want?" she snapped. "It's a holiday. I'm not working right now..."_

_"But... Hokage-sama..! Kakashi-sama told me to..." he edged, fear causing him to stumble on his words as he shook._

_"Spit it out."_

_He swallowed, causing his Adam's apple to bob once quite noticeably. "My Lady... Uchiha Sasuke has returned to Konoha!" he blurted._

_Immediately, her disposition changed and all anger left her as her body slackened in shock and her eyes drew wide. "..What?"_

_"Uchi--."_

_"When?!"_

_"Just now, Tsunade-sama. He's being detained at the gates by Kotetsu and Izumo until you arrive."_

_Her eyes narrowed. There was no way those two Chuunin could have been capable of holding him..._

_"He willing gave himself up, Hokage-sama. He wants to speak with you."_

_Before her thoughts got the better of her Tsunade shook her head as if trying to focus. She wouldn't get any answers just standing there. With quick strides, Tsunade moved from around her desk._

_"Hokage-sama?"_

_She swept past him without a second look and headed for the stairs. "I'm on my way. In the meantime, contact Haruno Sakura and tell her to meet me in my office immediately. After that, get someone to send a messenger bird to Jiraiya with the most complex seal you can manage. We don't need this getting out."_

_"Yes, Hokage-sama," the Jounin nodded vigorously. "But, what do you want the letter to say?"_

_She stopped and turned, nearly causing the shinobi to run into her. "That Uchiha Sasuke has returned to Konoha."_

___

_The day Sakura met Uchiha Sasuke for the first time was the day she started caring about how she looked. No, not entirely true. All little girls with some idea of what they are and at a certain age begin to care. Hopefully, at any rate. But, there does come that turning point where they start to care about what _boys_ think... sometimes... just one._

_Sometimes._

_She didn't lie to herself anymore. She'd been an idiot school girl crushing on a dark eyed, dark haired, fairy tale ideal. She didn't love Uchiha Sasuke. She loved the idea of him. She loved his secrecy and his enigmatic nature. There was just something wholly unobtainable about him, maybe..._

_The day Sakura realized she didn't really love him at all... was the same day she also realized she couldn't live with any other man. Sasuke dared to show her a glimpse of himself no other person had seen for, perhaps, a very long time._

_So now, faced with him, staring at her across the office of the Hokage, she wasn't quite sure what to do._

_Her eyes softened as Tsunade passed by her, chakra bracers in hand. They'd either come off or were soon to go on. She wasn't sure. She all but ignored her shishou as the woman sat down behind her. All she could see was him at that moment._

_"Sasuke..." she finally whispered, moving to cover her mouth in disbelief. Then, suddenly, her eyes hardened. Her frown became prominent through tears and her hands drew to fists. She surged forward and held no regret as her fist slammed into his jaw. She felt no pain as blood from his mouth hit the floor from the force of her blow._

_"You bastard.." she whispered angrily. "You stupid... stupid... bastard...!" she cried. She couldn't stop herself from hitting his chest over and over again, the sides of her coiled hands pounding half heartedly into his flesh in some attempt at easing her anguish. Anguish he had caused._

_She felt his arms come around her slowly as she shook in both anger and pain, as he stopped her from continuing. His words, soft in her hair, were enough to take away all the fight she had left, breaking her in their simplicity, "I'm sorry... Sakura..."_

___

_One month later..._

_Uzumaki Naruto hated sitting still. He hated waiting. He had _no_ patience whatsoever. He disliked listening to useless textbook drivel and words he didn't know existed. If someone had asked him to sit in on a court proceeding he would have said no immediately. But, it's hard to say no, to not be interested, when the person on trial is your best friend... one that's been missing for almost four years of your life..._

_He knew one thing though... he was starting to hate that guy called the prosecutor... He had nothing but bad things to say that did nothing but piss him off. Several times, Sakura had to forcibly shove him back into his seat and clamp a hand over his mouth when he wanted to say something in Sasuke's defense._

_They hadn't called him to the stand yet. It didn't look like they would..._

_"The court calls Haruno Sakura to the stand."_

_The pinkette looked over at Sai to his right and mouthed, 'Watch him.' before getting up and moving to take her place next to ba-chan. Naruto frowned at that and gave the ink user a glare._

_"Do you swear to abide by the shinobi code and tell the truth as best as you know it to be during these court proceedings, lest your honor forthwith be tarnished in the eyes of your peers if you should be found otherwise?"_

_"I do," she whispered._

_"Then you may start with your open opinion as to why the accused should or should not be spared judgment today."_

_Sakura sat with her chin held high and her hands in her lap as she looked out at the courtroom. Her eyes briefly landed on Sasuke before she started to speak. "Uchiha Sasuke broke shinobi code when he left Konoha. He abandoned his village... he joined up with a man who killed the Third. Although, I'm not sure you can call that creature a man, given what we know about him. He nearly killed Naruto in the Valley of End, my teammate and good friend."_

_Naruto blinked. What was she _doing_?_

_"Aside from the physical crimes he has committed... he's also hurt quite a few people emotionally. My team the most directly out of all others... He held no remorse the night he left me, on a park bench, when I tried to convince him to stay. He has always been bent on a path laden with revenge, blood and the destruction of his brother. And by leaving... we weren't good enough. We were not capable of helping him do what he wanted to accomplish..."_

_Kami, she was worse than the prosecutor!_

_"However..."_

_Naruto shifted in his seat, watching her closely._

_She sighed, smiled softly, and addressed the court once more. "Uchiha Sasuke is also a man who has shown a great deal of character. While on my team he supported us, saved us, and operated under orders smoothly with little to no question of duty. He is also a man with a great deal of weight on his shoulders. It is hard to imagine, for any number of us who didn't deal with the loss the Kyuubi caused years ago, what it is like to lose _so_ many loved ones in one night... one moment. The impact it has on a person, on Sasuke himself, should deeply be taken into consideration..._

_"If you want my opinion... then yes, Sasuke should bear the weight of his crimes in some degree. Not death, I ask you. He is... remorseful for what he has done. He came back and gave himself over to custody willingly without argument. Consider, that this has been the first time in recorded Konoha history that a missing nin has ever willingly returned to face judgment... Think on that while you consider the outcome of this trial..."_

_Naruto smiled, beamed, as she finished. He watched as the prosecutor and the defender asked her questions, called out objections and otherwise went on with the proceedings. Eventually, both he and Kakashi were called to the stands at one point. Court lasted for a good five hours. Five hours he thought really were unnecessary. Anyone that knew Sasuke or knew of him could see the only crime he was truly guilty was leaving Konoha. He saw it that way... _

_He sighed as Tsunade announced that she would retire for an hour with a panel of advisors both made up of the council and high ranking shinobi. Six hours in total? Gah, he was never going to another proceeding again if he could help it. He supposed though, if he were to obtain the title of Hokage one day... he'd be doing a lot of it... ugh._

_He sighed as he stepped outside the courtroom to get some fresh air with everyone else. "Sorry," he muttered as he bumped into someone. They turned to face him with raised brows. _

_"Oh, hi, Asuma-sama, Kurenai-sama... " he gave a wane smile._

_"Hello, Naruto," Kurenai offered with a smile next to her smoking fellow Jounin. "How are you?"_

_Naruto shrugged, hands in his pickets as he looked back at the courtroom doors. "I've been better..."_

_Asuma nodded. "Can't be easy watching your own teammate on trial."_

_"It's not... but I guess I kinda expected that to happen... At least they waited until after the holidays were over... man, that would have blown._

_"Say... what do think they'll do?"_

_Kurenai sighed and touched her hand to her kips as she glanced at the courtroom. "Who knows... It seems both sides have a strong advantage... the prosecution claiming he should punished severely for going rogue and the defense claiming he didn't have to come back if he didn't feel at fault... or remorseful._

_"It's very had to say right now..." She frowned._

_"Kid should be demoted back to Genin and given probationary work..."Asuma offered. "Seems a waste to execute him. I understand the trust issue though..."_

_Naruto nodded. "Yeah, me too sorta... I can see how people would worry if he wanted to run off again or do something that might jeopardize the village..."_

_"You don't think he would, do you?" asked Kurenai._

_Naruto shook his head. "Sasuke doesn't need to pull those kinda tactics if he really wanted to do some harm here... he'd just do it. He's perfectly capable of it... No, I know he's back for good." Naruto smiled then. "I have to believe that."_

_Both adults smiled at Naruto's optimism. It was a shame not everyone shared it... One could only hope the results were good... for both Sasuke and Naruto..._

_An hour passed by rather quickly. Talking helped do that. Everyone followed in suit back to the courtroom and took their seats just as Tsunade took her place at the front. She waited, with linked hands on the table, for everyone to sit and be silence._

_"Alright..." she spoke, shuffling her papers before she began to address the crowd. "This wasn't an easy case... There's a lot of hurt feelings involved, not to mention the highest crime to be committed in a shinobi village..._

_"Uchiha Sasuke... Stand please..."_

_The sound of the accused chair scratching against the wooden floor echoed in the room._

_"There's been a lot said about you, brat," she snapped irritably. "You left your village, became a missing nin, joined up with an S-class criminal and as the prosecutor has brought up, there is no telling the crimes, the amount, you have committed against our village while under his order..._

_"You've done your fair share of hurting people as well. Your team most notably. You nearly killed one Uzumaki Naruto while fighting him in the Valley of End... I know because I did the repair job," she snapped again, obviously frustrated with his actions._

_Naruto began to frown, once again wondering if there was any real hope of Sasuke surviving this. Would it have all been for nothing? His searching... his promise to Sakura?_

_"However..." she edged, shifting in her seat. "Before I pass judgment... I would like to hear what you have to say for yourself..."_

_Naruto's worried eyes passed over to the Sharingan user as he waited to hear his part in all of this._

_Sasuke placed his hands behind his back and took a small breath inward. He would not be afraid. For once in his life... he would be honest with himself... and those around him._

_"When I left Konoha, I was angry. I was angry at myself. I was angry as my lack of progression. I was angry at my brother..._

_"I took all of that anger out on everyone else---my friends, my teammates... my sensei... I assumed that no one understood me, that no one knew what it was like to be where I was... where part of me still is._

_"I was wrong." As this was said, a great many people started whispering._

_"Order!" Tsunade snapped and the crowd hushed. "I will hear what he has left to say..."_

_"I shielded myself away from the pain everyone felt when I left. I ignored theirs and assumed mine was greater. I assumed nothing else mattered by my own. It was so easy to do this, not really seeing what those people around me felt... by ignoring it... I only made it worse._

_"I understand now what a great thing it is... the effect one person has on _so_ many. How one drop in the pond can turn into a rippling effect of millions..." he sighed as he said this. "I do not ask to go without punishment, Hokage-sama... After all, one cannot learn if one does not endure... what I ask for... is the opportunity to show that I have and will learn from what I have done and the crimes I have committed..._

_"However... if death is the true outcome of my return... then I will take it without question..."_

_Tsunade and the court stared on at Sasuke, watching him intently. A long moment passed. Thoughts, hundreds of them, passed about in heads. Tsunade saw this as she gave a long look around, touching base with each person in the room._

_"Very well..." she said finally. "It is the judgment of this court, Uchiha Sasuke that..."_

_Naruto held his fingers crossed as he waited with bated breaths, as Sakura gripped his arm so tightly he knew it would bruise._

_"...that no crime goes unpunished."_

_No!_

_"Therefore... you will be stripped of your shinobi rank and status for six months and be placed on labor probation. After which, you may reapply to take the Genin Academy test with the possibility of returning to your team. Your behavior will greatly effect that possibility. For eleven months you will not be allowed anywhere without an escort of no less than Veteran Jounin status. After that... you may have the opportunity to take the Chuunin exam..." She smiled and lifted the anvil, slamming it down loudly. "Court dismissed!"_

_Mutters of distaste erupted from a few people; but, for a good sixty percent of the crowd, there was no other reaction aside from raw joy. Shouts, whoops of happiness, far overshadowed any grumpy response..._

_____

_Eleven months later..._

"Damnit! Do you know where I put my red shoes?"

"Which ones?" a voice called from outside the closet door.

"Um... the ones with the heels..."

"Ah... well, no... I don't." he could hear the frown crossing her features just then.

"Damn..."

Some more shuffling of clothing was heard. A few boxes fell. The sound of her curing in frustration made him smile.

"Don't you dare laugh!"

"I wouldn't dream of it.." he murmured back loud enough for her to hear from where he sat on the bed, ready and dressed to go.

"Finally!" When the door finally opened, shoes on her feet, Sasuke's eyes took her in appreciatively.

"You know..." he edged.

"What?" she asked, fear written across her features. Then she looked down at the red dress with the flare skirt and straps over the shoulders.

It had a nice tightness in the hips, he surmised to himself.

"Is there something wrong with it? A stain?" she looked almost frantic.

"Oh, I'm just not sure we should go out... I don't know how well I'll be able to keep their hands off you..."

She frowned, a hint of a smile there. "You bastard." She playfully slapped his shoulder with her bag.

He chuckled, standing and dropped a kiss her on her forehead.

"You had me worried."

He chuckled. "Ready?"

"Sure."

Lights filled the room. A flare of jubilant decoration rose from every crevice. Wreathes, holly, tinsel and garland in varying colors reflected off the lights crossing the dance floor. People danced, laughed and conversed. The atmosphere was what it was every year---full of life, love and forgiveness. Drinks were passed, toasts were given and the regular hints of worry and fear were absent from the evening air.

"Kakashi-sensei!" a shout from one young blond expelled from across the room as he sighted the ashen-haired Sharingan user.

Kurenai chuckled at the former ANBu's bored expression. "Really, Kakashi, can't you put that book away for one night?"

Asuma grinned, toothpick betwixt his lips. "That would be like trying to pry teeth out of the Kyuubi."

"Kakash-sensei!" Naruto cried again. All three adults could clearly see the demon container dragging one, poor Hyuuga Hinata behind him in his wake through the crowd. "Merry Christmas," he finally exclaimed when he reached them with a beaming smile.

"Merry Christmas," Hinata murmured.

"Same to you," Kurenai said with a smile.

"Hm.." Kakashi offered as if he was too busy to be bothered to reply.

Asuma laughed as Naruto rolled his eyes. But, it didn't last long. Again, he was smiling away. "Hey, where's Masa?"

Kurenai smiled. "Well, actually, Shikamaru said he couldn't be bothered to go anywhere tonight and offered to stay at home with him. He said he might show up later with him though."

Naruto nodded. "Makes sense."

"Merry Christmas," someone offered next to Naruto rather suddenly as she appeared.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted as she took her in a hug. "Hey, bastard," he said with a grin after releasing her.

Sasuke nodded and offered a small smile as well wishes were passed around.

"Someone say my name?" a droll tone offered next to Sasuke suddenly.

"Shikamaru!" Kurenai exclaimed as she took hold of her baby boy. The lazy genius passed him over with no trouble at all. "I didn't think you were ever going to show up."

He shrugged, looking wholly uncomfortable in his tux. "Ino said if I didn't she'd throw a fit... troublesome..."

Asuma chuckled as Sakura cooed over the baby. "Sasuke, come look at him," she whispered.

He hesitated at first.

"Oh, come on, Uchiha... he won't bite." Kurenai grinned as she offered him up to Sasuke unwillingly.

At first, he felt wholly out of place while Kurenai helped him adjust his hands and arms to the right place.

"There, support his head... see... good," she whispered as she released the baby swathed in red and white.

The dark eyed Uchiha cautiously looked down, his face blank of almost anything but uncertainty. Masa's hands were small as he reached for his face. His eyes seemed tiny-looking behind his squinting lids. He weighed... so little. The feeling of holding something so small.. so weightless...

All thoughts left him as he held his breath when two, tiny hands finally caught his cheeks and the baby laughed, brilliantly, up at him. He wasn't entirely sure about the joke.... whatever it was... but, the feel of such little things holding his face, such a little face smiling at him with all the innocence in the world to offer in a tiny bundle... it humbled him in a way he'd never known... Amazingly... the child wasn't even his.

The flash of a camera caught him off guard. He frowned at Sakura who was grinning madly at him.

"I'm sorry," she allowed softly as she lowered the portable device, "but, it was too perfect for words."

"He likes you," Kurenai said in amazement with a cheeky grin. "Masa-chan is very picky," she explained.

With another soft smile, Sasuke handed the boy back to his mother.

"Sasuke, would you mind coming with me to change him?" she asked next as she took him and the diaper bag from Shikamaru.

He blinked at first. But then, the look in her eyes told him she wanted to speak with him. The diaper change was just an excuse. "Alright," he agreed.

"We'll be back," Kurenai, said.

"Better be," Sakura chimed up. "I want a dance."

"I won't keep him long. I promise," she replied over her shoulder as they walked towards the restrooms.

The walk was short. And quickly enough Sasuke found himself opening the coed bathroom for the genjutsu user. Once shut he stood back as she pulled down the changing table. "What do you need me to do?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied. "I just wanted to tell you something... that's all..."

He nodded as he watched her change Masa, pulling the dirty diaper off.

"I never got to thank you for what you did... a few months ago..."

"What was that?" he asked.

She smiled softly. "Asuma told me, you know... how you volunteered to go on that mission with him... He said Tsunade later told him she didn't want you to go.... but you wouldn't let up...

"I know that without you... my husband wouldn't be alive..."

Sasuke stilled.

She turned to looked at him after placing a clean diaper on Masa and tossing the dirty diaper and baby wipe in the trash next to the station. The baby was securely strapped down and unusually quiet as she did so.

"I don't know why you did it... but, I don't care..." Her hands took his. "Thank you," she whispered. "From the deepest part of my heart and my family's... thank you, Uchiha Sasuke...

"Whenever someone speaks ill of you, I want you to know, I will defend you. You're a good man..."

"I--."

"Shh.." she interrupted with a smile still on her face. "I just wanted you to know. That's all." She gave one finally squeeze of his hands before releasing them and removing Masa from the station.

Again, he held the door open for her, mystified and heart overflowing with disbelief. The expression of uncertainty with a hint of curiosity held true in his eyes even after they returned.

"Dance with me?" Sakura asked cutely.

"Sure," he agreed with a smile before taking her out on the floor for the next song. Soon enough, they fell into the turns as he held her securely to him, flush.

"Do you know... I fell in love with you on this very floor?" she asked.

He smiled. "I do."

"Oh? How?"

"Because.... that's when _I_ fell in love with _you_." The blush that carried on her features was gift enough for him, gift enough to last him a lifetime. The quiet that instilled itself within them both as they held one another and moved slowly carried a warmth he never wanted to release.

Sasuke, long after that, after many years and many children later, never let the truth the spirits left in him that night a year ago leave. He wasn't like Gai in his exuberant jubilance; but, many people said long after that... that Uchiha Sasuke was a good man indeed... one who never overlooked the happiness of another person or the anguish of his fellow man...

_Merry Christmas._

...The End...


End file.
